


The Awkward First Time Is Awkward

by coldphoenix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Papyrus and Undyne have been dating for a while, but they've decided that tonight they're going to try to take it to the 'next level'. *contains humour, Undyrus lemon scenes and ecto-penis*





	1. Dating Start

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it ended up being 28 pages long so I decided to split it up. However, I will upload the full continuous version on my deviantart page for anyone who wants to read it all in one hit.  
> Anyway! So… this fic is literally one huge Undyrus lemon. I don’t know what gave me this idea, but it suddenly came to me about a month ago and I just couldn’t get it out of my head, so eventually I took that as a sign that I should write it. I’ve tried not to make it overly explicit, but there will obviously be nudity and sexual content, as well as ecto-penis… but if you want a hard-core dirty smut lemon, this fic isn’t what you’re looking for. I wanted this to be an accurate portrayal of a couple’s first time. There will be a lot of awkwardness and a lot of stops and starts in this fic, all of intentional because in my experience at least, that’s how the first time goes XD There’s a little humour as well. Overall, it should be a fun and sweet read. I’ll admit, I had fun writing it. I hope it’s fun to read :)

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock_. Why was that clock so loud? Papyrus had never noticed it before… that clock was really loud! He focused on it intently, after focusing on the static on the TV as much as he could stand. Anything to not focus on… Undyne. Undyne. She was sitting next to him, looking just as uncomfortable. More so, actually. She had dating experience after all, so they had a silent, unspoken understanding that she was supposed to take lead on this. But… How? When? One of them had to do something at some point, though… it was the whole reason why they were here.

Papyrus and Undyne had been dating for a while now. It had started… kind of oddly. It was after she’d broken up with Alphys, Papyrus had… well, he’d asked Undyne to be his girlfriend, which neither of them had expected. Dating Papyrus had been fun though, and it wasn’t much different to their platonic friendship. They still just hung out in all their usual spots, and they trained together and cooked together and talked… the only difference now was that they labelled their meet-ups as ‘dates’ instead of just hangouts. Occasionally, Papyrus took Undyne to a nice restaurant… so that was new. They held hands as well – that was probably the biggest change… but, that was pretty much it. Papyrus never seemed too eager to initiate anything else. He’d been the one to ask Undyne out, and he’d suggested the hand-holding at the start of their first date, and he’d been eager to use labels like ‘date’ and ‘girlfriend’, so he seemed pretty keen to take the lead… but, after all that he’d kind of hit a stop point. Until, Undyne decided to take over by suggesting they take it to ‘the next level’ … What that mean for a skeleton, she had absolutely no idea, but Papyrus had seemed pretty keen on it, in a really awkward, shy, excited kind of way. He’d even suggested they kiss on the date – and then he’d immediately stated that Undyne would have to figure out a way to kiss him when he didn’t have lips. It was a dating challenge for her! Haha… a dating challenge. Papyrus always thought of the most awesome puzzles, and this was the hardest so far. … **Definitely** the hardest. Undyne had no idea what to do!

The date had started out great; Sans was staying over at Toriel’s tonight so they had the Skelebros’ house to themselves. Papyrus had cooked for them, with Undyne’s assistance, and they’d had a nice meal… Then there came the awkward silence after they meal, each one of them sitting there in agony, knowing that the ‘next level’ moment was drawing nearer… So Papyrus had suggested watching TV, to buy them some more time to work out what the hell they were supposed to do. But… that was like an hour ago now, and they were starting to get comfortable with not doing the next level stuff at all, which absolutely killed the point of this date. So… now here Undyne was, working out how to move this thing forward. Was Papyrus going to say anything at all? He was so quiet… Actually he’d avoiding looking at Undyne for the last ten minutes or so, probably because he knew they should be doing something else by now. So maybe he was waiting for Undyne to initiate… it. She’d been in a relationship before – he hadn’t. She had the experience that he lacked… But that relationship had ended, so how experienced was he expecting her to be? But… she was kind of like a mentor to him. Although she had honestly never expected she would have to teach him how to do… this stuff, but… … Okay. Okay. Yeah. No, this was cool. This was okay. It was just Papyrus. Papyrus! Happy, smiley Papyrus that never thought Undyne could do any wrong. Whatever she did, he’d be okay with it! Even if she messed it up – but how would he even know if she was messing it up? He didn’t have anything to compare it to, right? Okay, so… yeah. Let’s do this. _**Let’s fucking do this**_!

Undyne looked at Papyrus, and placed her hand on his glove. His special date glove; he was wearing his date clothes. Papyrus froze, and hesitated. Normally he’d return the gesture without even thinking, but… now was different. He knew it was different. Now it wasn’t just two dating people that were absolutely comfortable with each other. Now it was… next level stuff. With someone who was experienced and would absolutely know if he was doing it wrong. This was… intense. He had to do everything completely right. Okay. She’d made the first move. It was his turn now. Next level start!

_**Slam**_!   
“Fuck!” Undyne cried out as Papyrus threw his free hand down onto Undyne’s with tremendous force, almost breaking her bones. “Pap – what the hell!” She yelled, snatching her hand back.   
“THAT WAS MY SUPER HAND-HOLD!” Papyrus declared. “I BUMPED THE HAND-HOLD UP A LEVEL!”   
“Hahaha!” Undyne laughed, impressed by his enthusiasm. “Alright! But uh…” She waved her hand, shaking away the throbbing pain. “Eleven out of ten for effort Papyrus, but you don’t normally break your girlfriend’s hand on a date. Tone it down a little.”   
“OKAY, NOTED.” Papyrus nodded. “I…” He looked at her, concerned. Oh, wow… Had he really hurt her? He hadn’t meant to… “I’M SORRY.”   
“It’s okay.” Undyne sniggered, and slammed her hand down onto his, using an unnecessary amount of force. It hurt Papyrus a little, but now they were even. Nyeh heh! Papyrus grinned. That was a good counter-attack! She was great at this!

He relaxed a little, soothed by Undyne’s obvious good mood. Well, at least she wasn’t mad or running away. This date was going pretty well so far. So… what next? It was his turn to move. Uh… okay. What should he do? They were sitting on the sofa, watching TV… Ah! Okay. He knew a move. A really cool move.   
“ _YAAAAWWWWWNNN_!” Papyrus yawned loudly, his mouth widening as much as it could while he stretched his arm as high up as it would go, and placed it around Undyne’s shoulders, then he yanked her against him in a violent, jerky movement. Undyne flinched slightly as his arm caught her throat and caused her to briefly gag. Okay, this wasn’t quite what she’d had in mind. Papyrus was trying too hard – it was supposed to be natural! Dammit… This was her fault. She never should have suggested the stupid next level! Things would go how they’d go, and if she wanted a little more all she had to do was try it in the moment – they didn’t need to pre-plan or label stuff! It wasn’t like this with Alphys. Undyne usually made the first move back then as well, but that was because Alphys was so shy, and blatantly want Undyne to do something. She dropped enough hints… Papyrus was different though. It felt like he wanted to be the one to initiate things, but… he seemed to be struggling with how to do it. So, Undyne had just thought that maybe if they planned it in it would make things easier, but… it was just making them both uncomfortable.   
“Papyrus.” Undyne sighed, sitting up to look at him. “Let’s stop this. I mean… this next level thing. It feels weird.”   
“YEAH – I KNOW!” Papyrus nodded in agreement. “I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO DO THIS, UNDYNE! I’VE NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE.”   
“It’s okay – it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have put a label on it.” Undyne said. “Look – let’s just… hang out, and whatever happens, happens.”   
“OKAY.” Papyrus nodded. “SO THERE’S NO JUDGING?”   
“No!” Undyne gasped. Crap! Was that was he thought? He thought she was judging him? That wasn’t the case at all! “Pap, there was never any judging! I just…” Her cheeks darkened. She felt hesitant to admit it… She was a little embarrassed by the whole thing. She knew she shouldn’t be. It was stupid to be embarrassed – Papyrus was her boyfriend! And he liked her, he always tried his best to make that clear. Still though… Undyne was reluctant to tell him. She didn’t know how to tell him, or how he would feel about her telling him. She wanted to… touch him more. She was attracted to him. _Sexually_ attracted to him. And she realised things would be different with a skeleton, but… they could still… they could do something, right? But how the hell was she supposed to say that? She didn’t want to push him – she hadn’t meant to push him! But… sometimes Papyrus seemed to want more, the way he looked at her sometimes and went shy… Undyne had taken it to mean that maybe he was thinking about her in ‘that way’, but… maybe she was wrong. Or even if she wasn’t – it didn’t matter. She had to wait for him. This would be Papyrus’s first time; she couldn’t push him on it. He’d initiated everything else so far; when he was comfortable enough to want more, Undyne was sure he’d initiate more. It had been selfish of her to try and hurry things along; the last thing she wanted was for Papyrus to regret doing anything before he was ready. So… yeah. Okay. This whole thing was a stupid idea. “Let’s just see what happens.” Undyne smiled. “It’s just nice to be together.”   
“YEAH, IT IS.” Papyrus smiled. He put his arm around her, much more comfortably this time, and rested his skull against her hair. He liked resting against her hair… it was soft, and different to anything he was used to. Like a very fine, silky pillow. He liked holding her hand; he liked the way her skin felt. It must be so great to have skin… especially if the texture was like Undyne’s. All rubbery and fish-like. She was like some really cool fishy warrior, one that could talk and hold hands! How awesome was that? 

Papyrus closed his eyes, and relaxed against the warmth of Undyne’s body. She was great to be around. Not just in personality – Papyrus had always loved Undyne’s personality since the day he met her – but recently, since a little before they’d started dating, Papyrus had started to think of her as… someone pretty. Someone he wanted to be near, and hold hands with – someone he wanted to touch. Undyne’s relationship with Alphys made him realise that. When Alphys had first held Undyne’s hand, Papyrus got this horrible dark feeling… like a sharp pain in his soul. It made Papyrus realise that he wanted to do that – he wanted to hold Undyne’s hand instead of Alphys! Not that he’d ever tried to come between them – he would never do anything like that! He had been pretty happy when they’d broken up, though. Was that mean? But they both seemed okay about the breakup, so he figured it was all fine. But… ever since Papyrus had started dating her, all he could think about was touching Undyne. Papyrus had thought that holding her hand would be enough, and it was at first. Recently, though… he wanted more. He wanted to touch… other parts of her. No part in particular. He just wanted to touch her whole body – he wanted to feel what her skin was like, and he wanted to… but… if they weren’t doing the next level anymore, would they still… “CAN WE STILL KISS?” Papyrus asked. “I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING HOW YOU SOLVED THAT.”

Undyne froze. Uh… okay. She hadn’t expected that. Wow, but that was – that was the next level! It was exactly the kind of thing she’d wanted! So… Papyrus did want it too, huh? … Wait, so if she hadn’t made such a big thing of tonight, would they have already done it by now? Dammit!   
“Yeah, we can still kiss!” Undyne grinned, her face lighting up in excitement. “I mean – if you want to?”   
“OF COURSE. YOU’RE MY GIRLFRIEND. I’M LEGALLY OBLIGED TO KISS YOU AND BUY YOU STUFF, RIGHT? AND MAKE JOKES ABOUT HOW YOU’RE THE BOSS AND YOU ALWAYS GET YOUR HAIR CUT AND I NEVER NOTICE?” Papyrus beamed. “I’VE BEEN… READING ABOUT RELATIONSHIPS.”   
“You wouldn’t notice if I got my hair cut?” Undyne blinked.   
“WELL… ACTUALLY, I PROBABLY WOULD.” Papyrus admitted. “I’VE NOT MASTERED THAT PART OF BEING A BOYFRIEND YET – BUT DON’T WORRY!” He looked at her enthusiastically. “I’M SURE THAT WITH TIME, I’LL LEARN TO NOT NOTICE YOU, UNDYNE.”   
“… Oh.” Undyne uttered. “Um… Papyrus, that doesn’t sound –”  
“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus winked, his eyes twinkling deviously. “FOOLED YOU! SANS TOLD ME THAT ONE. I DIDN’T THINK YOU’D FALL FOR IT, BUT I GUESS I CAN STILL OUTSMART YOU SOMETIMES, HUH?”   
“Haha.” Undyne sniggered a little, calming down. She felt much more relaxed now. This was normal Papyrus! This was how they normally were together. It wasn’t awkward or embarrassing… It was just natural, all of a sudden. This felt normal. “Yeah.” She smirked. “Whatever. You want me to kiss you or not?” In her sudden calmness, she said it without thinking. The words rolled off her tongue as if she had spoken them to him a thousand times before, even though… she was starting to think about it now…   
“GO AHEAD.”


	2. Making Out

Papyrus’s cheeks immediately darkened as the reality of the situation came crashing down upon him. Wowie. This was it. He and Undyne were going to… There was no going back now! This was next level stuff, even if they weren’t going to put a label on it – this was **not** the first stage of dating. Right? Okay, so… no big deal. If they were at this… level, then there would be plenty more kisses to come, it didn’t all depend on this one. He had nothing to worry about, this wasn’t at all a huge thing. Even if he messed it up as much as anyone could possibly mess anything up, it wouldn’t matter! … Would it? No – no, how could it? He didn’t even need to do anything, it was Undyne’s challenge. Wow, he’d hate to be Undyne right now. The pressure on her to get this absolutely right was enormous! But… still. Even if it wasn’t his challenge, Papyrus felt nervous. Why did he feel so nervous…? He just… had no idea what it would be like. If it was anything like holding her hand though, it would be… … warm.

Papyrus felt hot, as a warmth hit his mouth. A soft warmth, slightly damp… It was… Undyne’s lips. Oh, **wowie**! She totally nailed it! She’d figured out how to kiss him! She was incredible! _**Wowie**_! Papyrus closed his eyes, and tried to contain his excitement as he enjoyed the new sensation of someone’s lips on him. Of… Undyne’s lips on him. She was so incredible… They felt kind of slippery, but in a good way. They were warm and moist, and soft… He didn’t want her to stop. … No! Where was she going? He **didn’t** want her to stop! Papyrus opened his eyes, to see Undyne backing away. Why was she doing that…? Did he do something wrong?   
“Uh…” Undyne’s cheeks darkened, and she shyly looked away. “How was that…?”  
“REALLY NICE.” Papyrus exclaimed. “CAN WE DO IT AGAIN?”   
“S-Sure.” Undyne laughed a little. “Right now?”   
“THAT WOULD BE IDEAL.” Papyrus answered.   
“Sure, Pap.” Undyne smirked. Whew. Okay! This was going well! He was a lot more eager than Undyne had expected, which gave her a significant confidence boost. Eased, Undyne leaned into him, and kissed him again. Papyrus closed his eyes, again. He could do this forever. He really liked it! He had no idea he’d like it so much. It wasn’t just about the way it felt – it physically felt nice, that was a certainty. Undyne’s lips were such a fascinating texture! But, more than that… doing this made him feel so close to her… On a whole other level. Papyrus felt kind of bad, though. He couldn’t kiss her back. Although she didn’t seem to mind much… Maybe if he just hugged her or something…? Papyrus put his arms around Undyne’s waist, and pulled her closer to him in an attempt to return the affection. She seemed… happy with that. She put her arms around him, and he could feel her smiling against his mouth. That made him feel so much better. He was glad she was happy. Something… wasn’t quite right though. Papyrus hadn’t told Undyne, but he’d done a little research on dating – on dating women, specifically. He’d read about kissing, and… well… what they were doing now was kind of… the entry level. Could they move up yet…? He was pretty keen to do that! If nothing else, just to see what it was like. He’d never tried anything like that before.

Papyrus felt more at ease now. He’d started to relax. Undyne was happy, and the date was going well… so the lack of negative feedback made him comfortable enough to break away and ask her. 

He looked at Undyne, who held a somewhat confused expression on her face. “You okay?” She asked.   
“YEAH.” Papyrus nodded. “BUT, UH…” His cheeks suddenly darkened as he realised that asking was more difficult than it seemed. What if she didn’t want to…? Or what if she didn’t know about it? Had she gone that far with Alphys? Papyrus had never actually _seen_ them kissing… Or – what if they had done it, and Undyne didn’t like it? Oh, no! “U-UH…” Papyrus stammered, steadily losing his nerve as a thousand awful thought started racing into his mind. He couldn’t get rid of them. No! _**No**_! This was a disaster!   
“Papyrus.” Undyne looked at him. “Listen, if you want to stop –”  
“ **NO**!” Papyrus screamed. “NO – UNDYNE, I DON’T WANT TO STOP! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!”   
“Okay.” Undyne shrugged, staring at him cautiously. “So… what’s the problem?”   
“I… I JUST…” Papyrus uttered. “I MEAN I READ THAT, UH…” He looked at her. She was starting to look worried. Oh, no! No, this was terrible! He didn’t want to freak her out! Okay – he had to just say it, before this whole thing got ruined! “WHEN CAN WE USE OUR TONGUES?” Papyrus blurted out, almost too fast for Undyne to hear. She did hear it though, and her face immediately reddened.   
“Uh…” She whimpered shyly. Okay. Wow. She… hadn’t really put much thought into that. To be truthful, Undyne wasn’t entirely sure Papyrus even had a tongue. She knew he could taste stuff, sure, but… Undyne had never been totally convinced that wasn’t just magic. “Y-Yeah…” She answered awkwardly, her body suddenly overcome with an intense dark, sharp, burning sensation. This was kind of embarrassing… and exciting at the same time. Well, yeah – she **did** want to do that with Papyrus – she wanted to do as much as she possibly could! She was so attracted to him it was insane! But… he was sweet, and inexperienced – she didn’t want to take advantage. How did he even know about that stuff…? Had Sans told him? Did they talk about that kind of stuff? Oh, crap! Had they practised? How crazy was that! … No. Nah, that was stupid. Papyrus wouldn’t do that with Sans; Sans was too unhygienic. So… maybe he’d just read about it. Maybe he wanted to… try it out on Undyne. Wow… “If… you’re sure you want to.” Undyne shyly looked at Papyrus, who stared back eagerly.   
“YES!” Papyrus nodded. “I WANT TO – UNDYNE, YOU’RE… YOU’RE MY GIRLFRIEND, RIGHT? AND… I WANT TO KISS YOU. AS MUCH AS I CAN.” 

Undyne smiled. Aw… Her heart suddenly felt so warm. That was such a sweet thing to say. Papyrus sure was cute sometimes. He really said what he thought, didn’t he? He didn’t lie, or sugar-coat anything. He just… said whatever he was feeling. It was so cool… “I MEAN… IS THAT… OKAY WITH YOU?” Papyrus looked at Undyne somewhat nervously, before he frantically started speaking at high speed. “BECAUSE IF YOU DON’T WANT TO, THEN –”  
“No!” Undyne gasped, cutting him off. That thought was getting nipped in the bud! “I do want to!” Undyne insisted. “I totally want to!”   
“WELL OKAY THEN!” Papyrus beamed. “SO… LET’S DO IT.”   
“Okay!” Undyne grinned excitedly. 

She moved closer to him, and planted a small kiss on his skull before slowly opening her mouth…  
“WAIT.” Papyrus suddenly stopped her, and Undyne’s heart sank a little. Dammit! Was he changing his mind? She suddenly felt a heavy disappointment, which she immediately became annoyed at herself for feeling. No. stop that! If he didn’t want to do it, then they weren’t going to do it. End of. There was no way in the world she would ever push Papyrus into something like this. If he wasn’t ready then – “THIS ANGLE IS AWKWARD.” Papyrus said, looking at the way their bodies were positioned. They were both sitting up, with their upper halves twisting to face each other. “UH… IT DOESN’T MATTER MUCH TO ME, BUT FOR SOMEONE WITH MUSCLES AND SKIN, WON’T YOU BE UNCOMFORTABLE?” Papyrus asked.   
“Uh…” Undyne mumbled, moving her eyes to their positions. “Well… a little. I mean… once you get into it, you don’t really notice…”  
“OH. YOU DON’T?” Papyrus uttered.   
“Yeah, I mean… you kind of end up moving positions anyway. Naturally, y’know?” Undyne shrugged.   
“WELL… NO OFFENCE – I DON’T WANT TO INSULT YOUR METHOD, BUT… THAT KIND OF SEEMS LIKE A WASTE OF TIME.” Papyrus said. “I MEAN, UH… WHATEVER POSITION YOU NATURALLY MOVE INTO, DON’T YOU JUST WANT TO DO THAT NOW? I, UH…” He blushed slightly, lowering his eyes. “I DON’T… I DON’T WANT THIS TO BE UNCOMFORTABLE FOR YOU.”

Undyne’s heart practically melted. Damn, he was so considerate… this whole night all he cared about was making her happy. What a guy. She kind of felt like she didn’t deserve him… She’d really have to try hard – to be the best girlfriend she could possibly be! Not that she wasn’t trying to do that anyway, it was just… shoot! He was just so - - **nice**! He was so sweet, and considerate… it was a huge cliché, but he really did make her feel… taken care of.   
“Good idea.” Undyne smiled. “Thanks, Pap.” She shifted her body, and ended up sitting in his lap. “Um…” Undyne swallowed, feeling nervous again. That was stupid… She was a little annoyed at herself; she knew she had no reason to be nervous – moving positions was **his** idea, and… he was a skeleton. Undyne was pretty sure she wasn’t… ‘hitting’ anything. “Is this okay…?” She asked cautiously.   
“UH…” Papyrus’s cheeks darkened. Wow… He could feel the warmth of her body, even through his date clothes and hers. And her weight on top of him… not that she was too heavy or anything, but… it was nice. It felt… close. “YEAH.” Papyrus nodded a little, and fondly squeezed her hand. “WHATEVER MAKES YOU COMFORTABLE. ARE YOU COMFORTABLE?”   
“Majorly.” Undyne smirked. “Thanks.” She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his mouth, showing her appreciation for thinking about her. Papyrus smiled against the kiss, and closed his eyes. After that, he followed her lead. 

Undyne hesitated for a few seconds, slightly overcome with nerves, but Papyrus kept his mouth against her, refusing to pull away for as long as she held the kiss. She smiled onto his skull, and he tried to do the same. She held the kiss against his mouth for a few seconds more, and Papyrus didn’t move. Then he felt Undyne’s lips parting, and her mouth opening… So he copied. He opened his mouth, slowly. Then he felt… whoa. W-Wowie, that was new… So… this was what a tongue felt like…? Uh… okay. Papyrus shifted a little, which caused Undyne to panic. Crap! Didn’t he like it? “Are you okay?” She asked, immediately pulling away.   
“OH – YEAH!” Papyrus nodded convincingly. “NO, IT… IT’S JUST DIFFERENT. I MEAN, WE’RE…” His cheeks darkened. “WE’RE LICKING EACH OTHER.”   
“Do you want to stop…?” Undyne asked.   
“NO.” Papyrus shook his head. “I… I THINK I LIKE… LICKING YOU.”   
“Hahaha!”

Undyne started sniggering, blushing a little as he charmed her into laughter. Papyrus was the best! “Okay!” She grinned. “Me too!” She leaned towards him again, feeling much more confident than before. She was certain Papyrus wanted this; he just didn’t really know how to do it. Well… it wasn’t the first time she’d mentored him, right? She was more than happy to show him how to do this as well. She parted her lips, a rush of excitement bolting through her when Papyrus opened his mouth before she did. Wow. He was a fast learner! But then, she already knew that. She placed her arms around his neck, and entered into a deep kiss. It didn’t take Undyne long to get used to him; knowing he wanted this just as much as her pretty much killed whatever instinct she had to hold back. She explored his mouth freely, massaging his tongue with hers. He did it back. Kind of clumsily at first, but… he was getting more relaxed. More into it. She trailed her hand down his chest, her fingers slowly gliding across his ribcage… He inhaled a little, and made a sort of… noise. Was that a moan? Or… discomfort? Undyne slowed her hand, feeling for his reaction… He pushed his chest up a little, into her palm, and Undyne felt a rush of excitement once more. Wow. She really hadn’t expected him to be this forward! She liked it, though. This was exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to kiss him, and touch him, and… do as much as she could. 

Papyrus broke away from the kiss for a moment, to look at her. He could still feel the warmth of her hand on his chest, and the softness of her lips on his mouth… Wowie. This was really fun.   
“THAT’S NICE.” He said, offering her a contented smile. “YOU’RE… REALLY GOOD AT DATING.”   
“Hehe.” Undyne blushed a little, flattered. “Well… I’m good at a lot of stuff.”   
“YEAH.” Papyrus put his arms around her waist, and nuzzled his skull against her cheek. “YOU ARE. YOU’RE GOOD AT MAKING ME HAPPY.”   
“Jeez, Pap… You’re kind of making me feel special here…” Undyne mumbled, her cheeks darkening in humbleness. She was sort of used to getting compliments… Alphys used to say nice things to her, but… Papyrus was a whole other level. He really did make her feel like a… … princess? Was that even the right word? It was literally the **last** word Undyne would ever use to describe herself, it wasn’t really what she was about, but… Damn. She really did feel different around him. Like… admired. Worshipped. Cared for…  
“YOU ARE SPECIAL.” Papyrus replied. “I… I LOVE YOU. YOU DO BELIEVE ME, DON’T YOU?”   
“Yeah…” Undyne looked into his eyes. He was staring at her so fondly… like she was the most important thing in the world. He was incredible. Truly. She didn’t even understand how this worked – Papyrus had always looked up to Undyne. She’d always been the strong one; she’d always been the one to protect him, but… ever since they’d started dating he’d been so nice to her, it was like he was the one taking care of her now. How nuts was that? He didn’t even know what he was doing here! She’d had to take the lead on all this physical stuff – this was totally **Undyne’s** territory and she was the boss, and yet… he had this way of making her feel like she could just be… well… the girl. Haha. Since when was _that_ Undyne’s thing? That was fucking hilarious! “I love you too, Bonehead!” Undyne grinned. “Now – shut up, you’re making me look like a helpless damsel!”   
“WAA –” 

Papyrus was suddenly cut off by Undyne’s lips. For a second at least, until her tongue became a bigger distraction. That, and… her hands. Or her legs, and her waist – her whole body, actually! Papyrus’s entire face turned red; his soul started racing against his ribcage as Undyne got a little fiercer. She kissed him passionately, her hips rocking against his and her hands… wowie. They were everywhere – were they looking for something?? What the heck was the rush! They stroked his chest and his back and his neck and his skull – why didn’t they just make up their mind already! Papyrus tried to copy Undyne’s movements; he couldn’t deny it was nice to have her touching him like this. He liked the way her hands felt; they were strong, but soft as well – compared to his, at least. Papyrus loved the way Undyne’s flesh felt. Maybe it was kind of tough compared to other monsters’ flesh, but it was soft to him. He moved his hands up her body in imitation; he wanted to touch her too, the way she was touching him. He figured she wouldn’t mind if he did that, considering she was doing it… but… would it feel the same to her…? He glided his hands up her back, and he felt her smile at the bony caress.   
“That’s nice, Pap…” Undyne purred against his mouth.   
“GOOD…” Papyrus breathed. Slowly but surely his confidence grew, and he allowed his hands to explore the shape of her body. Really explore it; he wanted to pay attention to the way she felt. He wanted to memorise it, so that he could think about it when she wasn’t around and pretend she was right next to him. He ran his palms down her sides, his fingers edging along the curve of her frame… He could feel her hip bones. That made him smile a little. She had bones too, huh? Of course he knew that, but… feeling them kind of made him feel like they had a connection. Like they were… alike. Her hips were a little wider than his though, and covered in that skin. He ran his hands up her stomach, trailing his finger along the curves of her abs. He could feel the outline of her muscles through her shirt… it was fascinating. 

Papyrus went still at the sound of a soft moan escaping her lips. Oh no… had he hurt her? “I’M SORRY.” Papyrus whimpered. “DID I PRESS TOO HARD?”   
“No.” Undyne shook her head. “It’s good.” She opened her closed eyes to look down at him, and she stared at her hand upon his chest. She trailed her palm down his front, to the bottom of his T-shirt… then she hesitated. Should she…? Should she ask…? He seemed to be enjoying this… “Can I… touch your bones?” Undyne mumbled quietly, blushing slightly.   
“YES.” Papyrus nodded. “YOU CAN TOUCH…” He looked away, seeming shy all of a sudden. “… WHATEVER YOU WANT.”

Undyne paused for a moment. Whatever she wanted? Wasn’t it just bones? Or… wait. Her eyes widened a little. Was it his…? Oh… **fuck**. Yeah, she’d never thought about that. If he was literally just a skeleton, then where did he keep his soul…? Undyne swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. This just got a lot more intense. Did he want her to touch his…? Or did he not even mean that? Was it even visible? “UNDYNE?” Papyrus’s voice caught her attention; he was looking at her in concern. “ARE YOU OKAY? DID YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND?”   
“… Nope.” Undyne answered quickly, not wanting to ruin the moment. She didn’t have time to think about it; she was so afraid that if she didn’t do it soon it would make Papyrus nervous and this whole thing would be over. She didn’t want that! So… she placed a cautious hand under his shirt, and slowly ran her fingers up his ribs. Her nerves were growing by the second; all at once her confidence was gone. Fuck… fuck! She hadn’t been prepared for this. This was completely **not** something she was experienced in. Not at all! All she’d ever felt in this area were breasts, and Undyne already knew what to expect with those before she’d even tried touching Alphys’s! This was significantly more intimate! She hadn’t even touched her own soul, she had literally nothing to work with here! No expectations, no experience, no nothing! _“Aii!”_ Undyne suddenly screamed internally, and used every bit of determination and willpower she’d ever had in her life to stop herself yelping. She felt something. Something… other than bone. It was soft…  
“UH…” Papyrus grunted, his body stiffening. Suddenly, he looked uncomfortable…  
“Sorry.” Undyne gasped, pulling her hand away. “I didn’t mean to –”

Papyrus immediately grabbed her hand, as if by reflex. Undyne looked at him, a confused expression upon her face. What…? Didn’t he want her to…?  
“IT’S OKAY.” Papyrus breathed. His face was flushed. He was panting slightly… but he was looking at her sternly. Confidently. Not at all unsure. “DON’T STOP.” Papyrus said, and he offered her a small, somewhat convincing, reassuring smile. “THIS IS… NEXT LEVEL STUFF, RIGHT? ISN’T IT WHAT WE SAID WE’D DO?”   
“Are you sure…?” Undyne mumbled.   
“WELL… IF YOU WANT, I CAN UH…” Papyrus moved his eyes to her chest, and his cheeks darkened even more. “I CAN… TOUCH THOSE. YOU KNOW… SO YOU DON’T FEEL LEFT OUT.”

Undyne gazed at him for a moment, as if she were weighing up her options. Hm. Okay… Okay. So… she was going to touch his soul, which was incredibly intimate, and he would… touch her breasts? Which was still intimate, but… it kind of seemed like he was sacrificing more here… But… if he was okay with that…  
“Okay.” Undyne nodded. She removed her shirt, and then her bra, figuring that it would at least even things out a little if she was partly naked. She placed them to one side, and offered Papyrus a confident grin, forcing herself not to let it show how terrified she was of touching his soul. “This is okay, right?”   
“UH…” Papyrus’s eyes widened as he stared at her exposed chest. Wowie. So that was what those things looked like. It was what Undyne looked like, under all her cool armour and her awesome date clothes. This was… the real her. Wow…

Papyrus swallowed, and nodded a little. “YEAH. UM… WAIT.” He grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt, and removed it, causing Undyne to flinch. Whoa. She wasn’t expecting that. Her eyes widened, immediately drawn to the only part of him that wasn’t bone. His… his soul. Wow… 

Undyne stared at it in disbelief, mesmerised by the sight of something she had never seen before. It was like a heart… It was glowing, and beating in his ribcage. It was orange… heh. That was a nice colour. It suited him. … It looked… so delicate. Was it really okay for her to touch it…?   
“I won’t hurt you, will I…?” Undyne asked.   
“I’M NOT SURE, NOBODY’S EVER TOUCHED IT BEFORE.” Papyrus said. “I DON’T KNOW IF YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE IT ALONE.”   
“Oh.” Undyne uttered, somewhat in disappointment. Through all her nerves and fear, a part of her was somehow desperately keen to touch his soul. It was partly out of sheer curiosity, and it was partly because it was… well… intimate. It was maybe the most intimate thing she and Papyrus could do. But if he didn’t know whether or not it was even safe, it wasn’t like she was going to take the risk. “Maybe I shouldn’t –”  
“NO – I’M SURE IT’LL BE FINE.” Papyrus insisted. “I MEAN, UH… I’VE TOUCHED IT SOMETIMES. SO… I GUESS IF I CAN TOUCH IT, YOU CAN AS WELL?”   
“When do you normally touch it…?” Undyne asked curiously.   
“OH – IT’S NO SPECIFIC TIME OF DAY, IT’S…” Papyrus’s cheeks darkened again, and he suddenly seemed shy. “IT’S… IT’S WHEN I THINK ABOUT… HOW MUCH I LIKE YOU. I…” He lowered his eyes, his cheeks turning redder by the second. “I… WANT YOU TO TOUCH IT TOO…”  
“… Okay.” Undyne breathed. She swallowed, and stared down at his soul. Okay… wow. Wow, she didn’t know he… Well – she knew he liked her and cared about her, but… she didn’t know he thought about her like that… Not that she wasn’t happy about it. She was happy – excited, even. Just… wow. Okay. Well… if he’d touched it himself, then there was no reason she couldn’t. Okay… here goes.

Undyne trailed her fingers down Papyrus’s ribcage, and slowly crept her hand underneath his bones. He closed his eyes and exhaled, leaning his head back against the couch. His body was tense. He seemed a little uncertain, but… he wasn’t asking her to stop. In fact, he placed his hands on her. He started on her stomach, trailing his fingers across the curves of her muscles once more. Then he moved his hands up, and he took hold of her breasts. He was hesitant at first, unsure of what to do. He didn’t know how to hold them, or how much pressure to use… and Undyne was in the exact same position. She moved her hand up his spine, trying to put off touching his soul for as long as she could. She had no idea what to do. She didn’t want to do it wrong! She didn’t want to hurt him, or leave him… dissatisfied.

They caressed each other awkwardly, each of them skilfully avoiding doing anything overly intimate. She ran her fingers around his soul, and he avoided her nipples at all costs, clueless as to what would happen if he dared touch them. They went on like that for what felt like forever. One of them had to say something; it was becoming more apparent that this horrific awkwardness would never end if they didn’t. Eventually, Undyne stepped up. “You can touch whatever you want.” She said. “It won’t hurt.”   
“SO CAN YOU.” Papyrus looked at her, and took hold of her hand. “COME ON… I DON’T MIND. UNLESS YOU DON’T WANT TO…?”  
“I – I do.” Undyne nodded. “I do.” She bit her lip, and allowed Papyrus to guide her hand onto his soul. He reacted immediately, which unnerved her a little… but he seemed okay. He exhaled, and closed his eyes. He was a little tense, but… he wasn’t stopping her. She had her palm on his soul, feeling it. It felt soft, and slippery… Whoa… Undyne exhaled. She could feel it beating. It was… incredible. She’d never felt anything like this before – she never thought she would. She kept an eye on Papyrus’s face, cautiously watching his reaction to her hand. She didn’t want to hurt him. He had his eyes shut, and he was arching his back a little. Was this okay for him…? Was the pressure okay? He still wasn’t stopping her, but he was tense. His soul started to beat a little faster under Undyne’s palm, which made her even more nervous. Was that a good thing? It was supposed to do that, right? Like a heartbeat? She knew her own heart was racing right now. Did he like this…? Did it feel okay for him…? Maybe if she moved her hand a little – “ _ **Ow**_!” Undyne cried out as the movement of her hand on his soul caused Papyrus to instinctively tighten his grip on her breast, pinching his bony fingers onto her nipple in a very sharp, very painful manner.   
“OH – OH MY GOD!” Papyrus gasped, his eyes popping open. He yanked his hand away and panted frantically, flustered. “U-UNDYNE! I’M SO SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO, IT JUST - - HAPPENED! ARE YOU OKAY?”

Undyne looked down at her nipple, which was slightly discoloured from being pinched so hard. He had some grip on him! It still hurt, and it probably would for a while. … Huh. Ha! Hahahaha! All of a sudden, her nerves were completely vanished! What an icebreaker!   
“ _ **Ahahahahahahaha**_!”

Papyrus stared at Undyne, slightly unnerved as she erupted into loud, boisterous laughter. Wow… Okay, so… it was funny?   
“UNDYNE –”  
“Pap! You idiot! You bruised me!” Undyne declared through her laughter.   
“I KNOW, I’M SO SO –”  
“Hya!”   
“OW!” Papyrus cried out, not so much in pain but in shock as Undyne dove her finger through his ribcage and onto his soul. _**Poke**_! She prodded it playfully, but forcefully! Undyne’s was the most violent kind of playful ever!   
“Gotcha!” Undyne grinned, her eyes lighting up as her confidence returned. Now they were getting somewhere! This was like wrestling!   
“UNDYNE –”  
“Gotcha gotcha gotcha!” Undyne rapidly poked at Papyrus’s soul, causing him to turn bright red and flinch away, whilst at the same time giggling a little.   
“STOP! IT TICKLES!” Papyrus blushed, and through his hands onto her nipples in retaliation. “GOTCHA!”   
“Ow! Pap, that hurts!” Undyne cried playfully.

She let out an excited laugh, her eyes lighting up in glee as she pushed him back against the sofa. She held his wrist in one hand, and used her bodyweight to pin him down as she placed a confident hand around his soul, moving her mouth onto his.   
“MM!” Papyrus let out a muffled grunt of satisfaction, and half-heartedly battled against her grip as he boldly massaged her breasts with his free hand, allowing his fingers to poke and play with them as much as they desired. Without even really noticing his mouth opened, and before he knew it they were kissing again. Actually, he was really starting to get the hang of this kissing thing. It was easy! He slid his hand up to her face and pulled her against him, refusing to let her break away from the kiss. She released his wrist, to stroke his soul with both hands… _Woooooowie_ , she was good at this… Papyrus moaned against her touch, almost whimpered as she made him feel… something. It was… good. Whatever it was. “D-DON’T STOP…” Papyrus pleaded, moving his hands onto her back to pull her against him. “I… I LIKE THIS.”   
“Okay.” Undyne breathed against his skull, her entire body feeling a hell of a lot warmer than it did before. She was pleasing him… Suddenly, it wasn’t awkward anymore. They were both enjoying this. Undyne didn’t want to stop. She grew more confident, stroking and massaging his soul as he arched his back underneath her, pushing his chest towards her. Wow… He really was enjoying this. Her too. She kissed her way down his skull, down his jaw, down his neck… She wasn’t sure where else to go from here. She wanted him so badly! She wanted him to do all sorts of things to her! She kissed his collarbone softly, rocking her hips against him in an attempt to contain herself. Okay… okay. She wanted to ask – and she knew she had to do it now, before it turned awkward again. “Pap…” Undyne breathed, unsure of what the hell she would say next. Actually… it was getting pretty awkward now. How could she ask him to…? Did he even know people did that…?  
“WHAT SHOULD I DO?” Papyrus asked honestly, genuinely wanting to know how he could do to her whatever she was doing to him. He felt bad. He wanted to give her - - this. He wanted to make her happy. Maybe if he did that thing… he’d read about it in a book, when he was doing his research on ‘next level’ stuff. He just had to lick her – 

_Whoa_! Undyne suddenly froze, which immediately brought Papyrus back to his senses. He let out a sharp gasp, and looked at her. “Y-YOU OKAY?” He breathed.   
“Uh…” Undyne’s cheeks darkened. Immensely. Her eyes were wide, which made Papyrus worry. What was wrong…? Had he touched her too hard? Had he really hurt her?   
“U-UNDYNE?” Papyrus whimpered. “DID I HURT YOU?”   
“Um…” Undyne swallowed. No… No, she wasn’t in pain. She could feel… something though. Between her legs. There was… something. Something that wasn’t coming from her. Undyne looked down, and tried not to freak out when she saw a bulge in Papyrus’s trousers. That, uh… that wasn’t there before. _**What the hell was that**_?

Papyrus followed her gaze, and immediately gasped.   
“OH – MY GOD!” He panted, his eyes widening. “UM - - OH, UH… UNDYNE, I’M SO SORRY!” He cried. “I DIDN’T KNOW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, REALLY! I – I SWEAR I’M GOING TO SEE A DOCTOR ABOUT IT, UH… I’M SORRY – LOOK, WHATEVER IT IS, I DON’T THINK IT’S CONTAGIOUS!” He grabbed hold of his T-shirt and threw it over the bulge, desperately trying to press it down. “I-IF YOU WANT TO STOP, I UNDERSTAND - - OH, I’M SORRY, UNDYNE! I’LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU, I PROMISE!”   
“P-Pap…” Undyne choked. “I-Is that a –”  
“PLEASE DON’T SAY TUMOUR!” Papyrus wailed, becoming more panicked. “I’M TRYING TO STAY POSITIVE HERE, OKAY? I DON’T EVEN KNOW IF SKELETONS CAN GET TUMOURS, AND THEY AREN’T SUPPOSED TO COME AND GO, RIGHT? JUST – WAIT UNTIL I SEE THE DOCTOR. I WASN’T HIDING IT FROM YOU, I JUST DIDN’T WANT YOU TO WORRY UNTIL I GOT IT DIAGNOSED.”   
“… Oh my God.” Undyne groaned, grabbing her hair. What the hell? What the **hell**? A tumour? He thought it was a _tumour_? How did he not know what that was? Or was it not a - - _**what the hell**_! Since when did he have a – no way! It couldn’t be, right? How would he not know? Okay… Okay. No need to freak. Papyrus was freaking out, and Undyne had to stay calm in order to calm him down. She couldn’t let him get any more stressed than he already was. She ignored her own nerves. She forced back everything in her body that was telling her to freak out, and she forced herself to remain calm. “… Pap. It’s okay.” Undyne offered him a smile. “I’m sure it’s perfectly normal. Just, um… when did… when did you…” She looked at him. “First… notice it?”   
“WELL – YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK LOVE SICKNESS IS A REAL THING.” Papyrus answered. “I MEAN, A PHYSICAL THING.”   
“What makes you say that…?” Undyne mumbled.   
“BECAUSE THIS THING ONLY POPS UP WHEN I THINK ABOUT YOU FOR A LONG TIME.” Papyrus answered, and he looked away. Suddenly, he felt rather shy. “I MEAN… NOT ALWAYS, BUT… SOMETIMES, WHEN I THINK ABOUT YOU, MY SOUL FEELS FUNNY, THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THIS APPEARS… AND SOMETIMES IT TAKES A LONG TIME TO GO AWAY.” He looked back at her, his face turning a little more serious. “SO - - BE CAREFUL. I MEAN… IF YOU LOVE ME TOO, THEN… THIS COULD HAPPEN TO YOU.”

Undyne bit her lip, and tried her best not to laugh. She couldn’t help it though. She clasped her hands around her mouth, sniggering behind them while her cheeks turned red. Oh hell… Pap got aroused by her! And he didn’t even know what was happening! That was so cute it was funny! And completely unexpected! Did that mean he thought dirty thoughts about her? She kind of wanted to ask him… No. Nah, she didn’t want to make him more nervous that he already was. Anyway, he probably didn’t. If he didn’t even know what that thing was then how would he know what he was supposed to do with it? “WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?” Papyrus frowned, suddenly looking annoyed. “THIS ISN’T FUNNY! I’M SICK, UNDYNE! IT MIGHT BE TERMINAL!”   
“ _ **Ahahahahahaha**_!” Unable to contain herself anymore, Undyne once again erupted with loud, boisterous laughter. “Hahahahaha! Papyrus! It’s not terminal, you bonehead! It’s – anatomy!”   
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ANATOMY?” Papyrus argued. “THAT HASN’T ALWAYS BEEN THERE!”   
“Well… you’ve not always had a girlfriend.” Undyne answered, biting her lip to stop herself laughing. She gradually calmed herself, and sniggered. “Papyrus, listen… can I see it? Because I’m pretty sure I know what it is.”   
“I DIDN’T KNOW YOU HAD MEDICAL TRAINING…” Papyrus mumbled hesitantly.   
“Well I know first aid at least, right? Come on, I mean…” Undyne’s face softened a little. “If… you don’t mind…?”  
“… FINE.” Papyrus grunted. “JUST… DON’T TOUCH IT, IT MIGHT BE CONTAGIOUS.”   
“K.” Undyne held back her second round of laughter, and watched as he unfastened his shorts. 

Her eyes widened. Wow. Yeah. That was _definitely_ a… and it was the same colour as his soul. Wow. Undyne had never expected him to have one of those. This kind of… opened up new options…  
“WELL…?” Papyrus looked at Undyne nervously, his embarrassment clear by the way he was avoiding her eyes. “WHAT IS IT?”   
“It’s a penis.” Undyne stated.   
“A WHAT?” Papyrus looked at her, and thought back to his high school biology classes. “YOU MEAN THOSE SEX WEAPON THINGS?”   
“Sex weapon!” Undyne erupted into laughter once more, nodding hysterically. “Yeah! It’s a sex weapon! You’ve got one fully charged! **Ahahahaha**!”  
“BUT - - BUT HOW!” Papyrus cried. “I NEVER HAD ONE BEFORE! AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE BORN WITH THEM?”   
“Well – yeah.” Undyne answered. “I don’t know, I guess it’s different for skeletons, but… seriously, I’m sure that’s what it is. I mean…” Her cheeks darkened, and she smiled a little, somewhat shyly. “You just said… it only comes out when you think about me…”  
“YEAH, WHEN I THINK ABOUT… UH…” Papyrus blushed a little, and shifted. “YOU KNOW… KISSING YOU, OR… TOUCHING… STUFF LIKE THAT…”  
“How long have you been thinking about me that way…?” Undyne uttered quietly.   
“A… VERY LONG TIME.” Papyrus looked at her, and smiled. “MAYBE BEFORE WE WERE EVEN DATING…” His smile slowly faded, and he started to look guilty. “IS THAT BAD…? DON’T GET ME WRONG – WHEN YOU WERE WITH ALPHYS I WAS HAPPY FOR YOU, BECAUSE YOU WERE HAPPY! BUT… IT UH… IT WAS ALSO THE FIRST TIME I REALISED THAT I… I LOVE YOU.” He lowered his eyes. “I TRIED NOT TO THINK TOO MUCH, WHEN YOU GUYS WERE TOGETHER… IF I STARTED TO THINK SOMETHING, I’D JUST THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE INSTEAD, BUT WHEN YOU BROKE UP I GUESS I THOUGHT IT WOULDN’T HURT TO, AND THEN WHEN WE STARTED DATING IT KIND OF FELT LIKE MAYBE I SHOULD BE THINKING OF YOU ANYWAY… SO THEN THIS THING STARTED POPPING UP. HONESTLY, I HAD NO IDEA IT WAS A PENIS. HOW WEIRD IS THAT!”   
“Yeah…” Undyne smiled. Wow. He’d told her before that he’d liked her for a long time – when he’d first asked her out he’d admitted he’d wanted to be her boyfriend when she was with Alphys, but… that was all about his feelings for her – his emotions. This was the first time that Papyrus had explained what it had physically done to him. He’d wanted her for a long time… Physically wanted her? Undyne… hadn’t really known that before today.

She placed her hand on his, and looked into his eyes. “So… what do you want to do?” She asked. “Uh, I mean… we could try having sex…? If – if you wanted to…?”  
“THAT WOULD BE NEXT LEVEL STUFF, RIGHT?” Papyrus answered.   
“Yeah.” Undyne nodded. “The final level!”   
“WELL…” Papyrus looked down at his ‘penis’, and swallowed. “I… I GUESS… THAT’S WHAT WE CAME HERE TO DO, RIGHT? AND, UH… IT LOOKS LIKE MY BODY WANTS TO… AND I THINK I SHOULD LISTEN TO MY BODY, IT’S BEEN AROUND A LOT LONGER THAN MY MIND.”   
“A-Alright.” Undyne answered.

She suddenly felt nervous again, for a whole other reason this time. The thought of the physics behind it was a little… daunting. She’d never had sex with a guy before… but how different could it be? She and Alphys had used ‘apparatus’ from time to time, although Undyne was usually the one that wore it… whatever! This was different, but it was exciting too! Undyne was excited – she had never expected that she and Papyrus would be able to have sex! This opened up a whole new world of options. Aside from all the physical stuff they could now do together, did this mean that one day – way way **way** down the line – they could… have kids? If he had sperm, and she had eggs then… Oh. Oh… wait. Crap. Undyne’s heart sank as a thought suddenly occurred to her, and she looked at Papyrus. “Do you have any condoms?”   
“CONDOMS?” Papyrus stared back in confusion.   
“Come on, you remember sex ed.” Undyne frowned. “Condoms. They stop me getting pregnant.”   
“… OH.” Papyrus uttered. Actually now that he thought back, he remembered all those warnings the teachers used to say… Papyrus hadn’t paid much attention, thinking it didn’t apply to him, but… yeah. He knew what condoms were. Sort of. He wasn’t exactly sure what they looked like, but he knew that if he didn’t wear one, Undyne could get pregnant. He didn’t want that! Now right now, anyway… He wasn’t ready to be a father! He hadn’t even established himself in his career yet! “I’M SORRY…” Papyrus mumbled guiltily, lowering his eyes. “I DON’T.” He felt disappointed… Actually, now that he’d found out he could have sex with Undyne, he kind of wanted to… He’d enjoyed kissing her, and he’d really liked it when she’d touched his soul, and sex was supposed to be even better than those things! He wanted to try it!   
“Do you think Sans has any?”

Papyrus looked up to see Undyne staring at him, eagerly awaiting his answer. “He’s been seeing Toriel a while, right?”   
“… MAYBE.” Papyrus said. “HE DOESN’T REALLY TALK ABOUT THAT STUFF. IF HE HAD ANY THOUGH, I GUESS THEY’D BE IN HIS ROOM.”   
“Well… do you think he’d mind if we took one?” Undyne asked.   
“… FROM HIS ROOM?” Papyrus looked at her sceptically. “YOU DO REALISE IT’S DISGUSTING IN THERE? I DON’T WANT TO PUT ANYTHING FROM HIS ROOM ON MY BODY.”   
“Haha!” Undyne laughed. “Well they’re in packets – they’re clean on the inside.” She looked away, and anxiously played with her hair. “But… it’s okay. If you’d rather not, we could just kiss. That was nice…”  
“YEAH, IT WAS NICE.” Papyrus nodded. “WE COULD JUST DO THAT…” He watched as Undyne moved herself on top of him again, positioning her semi-naked body on his lap. His organ rested between her legs, and she put her arms around his neck.   
“Yeah.” Undyne smiled. “This is nice.” She planted a kiss on his neck, and softly bit him… All of a sudden, she felt confident again. Now that she’d seen everything Papyrus had to offer, and they’d talked about it… She was a little disappointed that they weren’t going to have sex, but she didn’t let it bother her that much if Papyrus didn’t want to. She absolutely believed that Sans’s room was disgusting, and she didn’t even know if he would have a condom in there, so it was all fine. That being said… she still wanted to… do something. While Papyrus was in this condition. Maybe they could… help each other out. If he was okay with that… She wasn’t going to push him. She would just… see how he responded. Undyne moved her lips to his collarbone, and kissed him along his bones as her hand slid up his spine, towards his soul. She rocked her hips against him, drawing a soft moan from Papyrus as her clothing slid against his member.   
“O-OKAY.” Papyrus placed his hands on Undyne’s hips, stopping them from moving. He looked at her, his face flushed. “THIS WON’T WORK. I THINK MY BODY REALLY WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH YOURS.”   
“Hahaha!” Undyne sniggered, elated. “Should we go find a condom?”   
“YES PLEASE!” Papyrus nodded. “COME ON!” He took her hand, and led her upstairs.


	3. Getting Protection

They rushed to Sans’s room, squeezing each other’s hands in excitement. “OKAY – HOLD ON.” Papyrus pulled a key seemingly out of thin air, and placed it into the lock. “SANS ALWAYS LOCKS HIS ROOM, BUT HE GAVE ME A KEY A WHILE BACK. IN CASE OF EMERGENCIES.”  
“What emergency would require you to go into his room?” Undyne questioned.  
“UH… WELL, I THINK THAT’S PRETTY OBVIOUS.” Papyrus replied. “IN CASE WE NEED A CONDOM.”  
“Good point!” Undyne grinned, and watching with a tingling heart as Papyrus opened the door and switched on the light. She looked inside the room… wow. That was… messy. Had Sans never heard of a trash can…?  
“WELL.” Papyrus said. “THEY’RE PROBABLY IN THE DRAWER. I’LL WAIT HERE.”  
“Wha – me?” Undyne gasped. “Why do I have to go in?”  
“BECAUSE… IT WAS YOUR IDEA.” Papyrus answered.  
“You’re the one with the sperm!” Undyne protested. “The condom is for **you** to wear!”  
“BUT I DON’T KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE.” Papyrus argued. “YOU SEEM TO BE MORE EXPERIENCED IN THIS…”

Undyne paused. Well… he had a point there. She did know what they looked like… Dammit! He’d won! Oh, fuck…  
“Fine.” Undyne growled. “Wait here.”   
“TRY NOT TO STEP ON ANYTHING.” Papyrus said. “ACTUALLY, I’D TRY TO AVOID THE FLOOR AT ALL COSTS.”   
“Yeah, yeah… **ew**!” Undyne gagged, her face twisting as she walked into Sans’s room. “Pap, this is just one type of flooring, right? Why does it have different textures?”   
“I THINK WHENEVER THE FLOOR GETS TOO MESSY, HE JUST PUTS CARPET ON TOP OF ALL THE TRASH…” Papyrus answered. “YOU’RE LITERALLY STEPPING ON YEARS OF JUNK.”   
“You know, I’m surprised Toriel hasn’t tried to clean this place up.” Undyne commented, running her eyes across the various pieces of crap and odd socks that were scattered around the room, in an unorganised fashion. “She strikes me as kind of a neat freak.”   
“SHE **DID** CLEAN IT UP. THIS IS SPOTLESS COMPARED TO HOW IT WAS BEFORE!” Papyrus protested. “HE DIDN’T EVEN MAKE HIS BED BEFORE, HE’S A TOTAL SLOB. THAT’S WHY SHE ALWAYS WANTS TO HANG OUT AT HER HOUSE.”   
“He doesn’t mess up her house?”   
“I DON’T THINK HE’S ALLOWED TO TOUCH ANYTHING WHILE HE’S THERE.” “Haha!” Undyne laughed a little, her eyes settling on a set of drawers beside Sans’s bed. Maybe that was where she’d fine them…? It seemed like a logical place. She cautiously made her way towards the drawers, and opened the top one… Oh. _**Wow**_.

Undyne clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes widening at what she saw. Sans had a lot of stuff… A lot of _dirty_ stuff! Undyne didn’t even know what some of this was! Were those nipple clips? What the hell? Did Sans have nipples? Or… were they for Toriel…? Ahahaha! Okay! Undyne sniggered into her hands, her face turning bright red. This was hilarious!   
“WHAT?” Papyrus asked, hearing her suppressed laughter. “WHAT IS IT?”   
“Nothing, Pap.” Undyne sniggered, pulling out a set of handcuffs, and a – a _gag_? Oh, fuck! “I think your brother likes to get owned!” Undyne laughed.   
“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”   
“Never mind.” Undyne smirked, putting the stuff back. She shouldn’t laugh… Whatever Sans did with another consenting adult was entirely up to him. Besides, it wasn’t like she and Alphys hadn’t done some pretty messed up things… All this was tame compared to some of the ideas Alphys thought up… 

Undyne routed through the drawer, trying to touch as little as possible. If Sans didn’t even clean his floor, she _really_ didn’t want to touch any of this equipment! All she could hope was that Toriel made him clean it after each use… Aha! There! A box of condoms. Undyne pulled one out, and immediately shut the drawer. “Got one!” She announced.   
“OKAY GREAT, NOW GET OUT OF THERE!”

Papyrus watched as Undyne scurried out of the room, and he turned off the light and shut the door behind her. “IS THAT IT?” He asked, looking at the small packet in Undyne’s hand.   
“Yeah, this is it.” She said. “You just open it, and roll it on.”   
“OKAY…” Papyrus mumbled, staring at the packet. Wowie… that was… smaller than he’d expected. Would it fit…? “UH… DO THOSE THINGS… COME IN DIFFERENT SIZES?”   
“Sizes?” Undyne repeated, looking at him.   
“YEAH, UH…” Papyrus scratched the back of his head. “WELL I’M JUST THINKING, I’M A LOT BIGGER THAN SANS. SO, UH… WILL THAT… FIT?”   
“ _ **Ahahahahaha**_!” Undyne burst out laughing, her fists pounding into the wall. Oh jeez! That was the funniest thing she’d ever heard! “I don’t know!” Undyne exclaimed. “He’s pretty small, right?”   
“YEAH – WHAT IF WE’RE DIFFERENT SIZES?” Papyrus cried, genuinely concerned.   
“I – I’m sure it’ll be fine!” Undyne laughed, her eyes closed. “C-Come on!” She opened her eyes and looked at him with a lively grin. “We can just try it, right?”   
“SURE.” Papyrus nodded. “I GUESS. BUT…” He looked at Undyne. “TAKE A SHOWER FIRST.”   
“Huh?” Undyne blinked, her laughter suddenly ceasing. A shower? Did she smell?   
“LOOK – NO OFFENCE, BUT SANS’S ROOM IS PRETTY GROSS, AND NOW YOU’RE INFECTED.” Papyrus said. “IF WE’RE GOING TO BE TOUCHING EACH OTHER A LOT, WE SHOULD BE CLEAN – ESPECIALLY IF YOU WANT TO DO IT IN MY ROOM. WHICH I WOULD RECOMMEND, SEEING AS SANS SITS ON OUR COUCH.”

Undyne paused for a moment, somewhat taken aback. She kind of… just wanted to do it now. She was in the mood! But… she knew Papyrus. He wouldn’t be at all comfortable if he thought one of them was covered in filth. Undyne didn’t want him to be uncomfortable, and she like water…  
“Okay.” Undyne finally agreed, after a few seconds of consideration. “But you have to come in with me.”   
“W-WITH YOU?” Papyrus looked at her. “WON’T I GET IN YOUR WAY?”   
“Nah. You can wash my back.” Undyne grinned eagerly. “Come on.”   
“OKAY.” Papyrus answered nervously, and took her into the bathroom.


	4. Showering Together

He played around in the shower cubicle, adjusting the water temperature while Undyne placed the unopened condom packet in the sink.  
“I’m just gonna wash this.” She explained, turning on the tap. “I, uh… I think that drawer was pretty dirty.”  
“YES, I CAN IMAGINE.” Papyrus replied. “HE NEVER CLEANS HIS DRAWERS.”  
“I hope he does sometimes…” Undyne mumbled, her cheeks darkening slightly.  
“UM… THE SHOWER’S READY, BUT… I… I HAVE A PROBLEM…”  
“Huh?”

Undyne turned around, to see Papyrus’s naked body in the shower. She looked at his face; he looked worried. What was wrong…?  
“UNDYNE… IT DOESN’T LIKE YOU ANYMORE…” Papyrus uttered glumly. Undyne lowered her eyes, to look at the magical orange mass between his legs. Only… now it was turning transparent. Oh, no… It was fading…   
“Oh…” Undyne uttered awkwardly. “Do you… not want to do this anymore?”   
“NO – I DO!” Papyrus insisted. “IT JUST – I GUESS IT GOT BORED OF WAITING. IF I IGNORE IT LONG ENOUGH, IT GETS BORED AND GOES AWAY.” He looked at her regretfully. “I’M SORRY, UNDYNE. I’M NOT SURE HOW TO BRING IT BACK.”   
“… Don’t worry.” Undyne said, trying not to sound disappointed. Actually, she _was_ disappointed. Hugely. But… she didn’t want Papyrus to see that. She didn’t want him to feel bad; it wasn’t his fault, after all… it was just one of those things. So, she put on a brave face, and offered him a supportive smile. “It’s no big deal. We can still shower – maybe it’ll come back.”   
“DO YOU THINK THAT’LL WORK?” Papyrus asked, his eyes lighting up in hope.   
“Haha… it always worked for me before.” Undyne smirked, briefly thinking back to her shower moments with Alphys, and how eagerly they’d gotten the two of them in the mood. Ha. Fun times. She placed her hands on her trouser zip, and started to undress herself.

Papyrus stared at Undyne in awe. He watched, fascinated and unblinking, as she placed her clothes on the floor, and stood before him naked. Wowie… Papyrus’s soul stopped beating for a brief moment, stunning by the image of her. That was… her body. That was Undyne’s, what she really looked like underneath her clothes… … She was… beautiful.

Undyne noticed Papyrus staring, and she suddenly felt embarrassed. She shifted uncomfortably, and turned away a little, avoiding his eyes and hiding behind her loose hair. “Um…” She mumbled, staring at the floor. “So…”  
“I… I’M NOT SURE HOW HOT YOU WANTED THE WATER.” Papyrus spoke awkwardly, picking up on Undyne’s discomfort. “UM, SO… IF IT’S NOT OKAY –”  
“No, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Undyne said, meeting his eyes in her distraction. “I’m used to all kinds of water.”   
“NYEH HEH…” Papyrus uttered a strained, awkward laugh. “I GUESS YOU WOULD BE.”

They stood there in silence for a moment, trying to avoid looking at each other even though it was all they wanted to do. Eventually, Papyrus decided to break the silence. “SO…” He uttered. “SHOULD WE, UH… I MEAN… DO YOU WANT TO COME IN?”   
“Yeah.” Undyne nodded, and forced an awkward smile. “That was the plan, right?”   
“IF YOU WANT I CAN STEP OUT, AND GIVE YOU ROOM –”  
“No no, it’s fine.” Undyne insisted, stepping towards the shower cubicle. “This was my idea, right?” She looked at him, and smiled again. “Budge up.”

Papyrus stepped aside, and allowed her to bring her undressed body in very close proximity to his. Wowie… he’d never realised how small this shower cubicle was before. It was like it was only designed for one person at a time… “Uh… Papyrus?”   
“ **YES**?” Papyrus answered loudly and quickly, hurling his gaze onto Undyne’s eyes.   
“Do you have any soap…?” She questioned.   
“OH – YES. SORRY.” Papyrus turned to the shower shelf behind him, and grabbed a tube of shower gel. “YOU CAN USE MINE. IT’S INFUSED WITH MARIANA SAUCE.”   
“Hey, I always wondered why you smell like a sandwich!” Undyne grinned.   
“WELL – NOW YOU KNOW.” Papyrus shyly smiled.

He watched as Undyne poured a little of the shower gel onto her hands, and she handed him back the bottle. Then she started to wash herself, as expected… She was doing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, but… Papyrus found it fascinating. It was amazing, somehow. Maybe it was because he didn’t have skin of his own, but there was something about Undyne’s… It was so beautiful. Especially now that it was wet – it kind of glistened under the water. It looked silky… it didn’t feel silky; when he’d touched her before her skin had felt kind of rubbery, and a little soft in places… how did it look different to the way it felt? That was so cool how it could do that! Then there was her hair, which had changed colour under the water. Papyrus had no idea hair could change colour like that; it had gone darker all of a sudden. How did she do that? In fact – how was she not just staring at herself all the time? This was fascinating!

Undyne’s cheeks were burning. She could feel Papyrus’s eyes on her… She wasn’t looking at him, and she didn’t even dare to think what was going through his mind. This morning she would have bet it was nothing, but with everything that had happened so far, she wondered now if he was thinking… mature things. Did he like looking at her in that way…? Did he… like seeing her naked? Or was he just curious, because he didn’t have muscles or skin of his own… It could just as easily be either. Papyrus was pretty cute like that, he was always so fascinated by new stuff. He was so innocent… … So where did that leave them now? His… erection? Was that the right word? Well, that had started to go, and Undyne didn’t want to push him too much into bringing it back. She knew she could probably arouse him again, but… right now she felt sort of nervous. She was… exposed. She knew she was meant to take the lead here, but… what did he think of her body? It was so different to his; did he even like it? Now that he saw it for real… Was that why he was staring? Did it look weird to him? Well… he wasn’t running away – she **knew** he was looking at her, but it wasn’t making him leave. That was a good sign, right…? So… maybe she should just say something – “DID YOU SAY YOU NEEDED HELP?” Papyrus asked.

Undyne raised her eyes to look at him, somewhat confused. Help…? “YOU SAID YOU NEEDED ME TO WASH YOUR BACK, RIGHT…?” Papyrus mumbled. “IF… IF YOU WANT TO BE COMPLETELY CLEAN, WE SHOULD PROBABLY… I MEAN…” He cleared his throat, and blushed. “IF YOU DON’T MIND ME… TOUCHING YOU?”   
“You already touched me.” Undyne replied, suddenly relieved. Okay… He wanted this. He was asking for this! _Yes_! “It’s not all that different now.”   
“NO… I GUESS NOT.” Papyrus admitted. “SO… TURN AROUND.”

Undyne grinned excitedly, and turned her back to him, waiting in anticipation for Papyrus to place his hands on her. She heard him squirting out more shower gel, and then she felt his hands on her shoulders… Her toes curled in excitement; she felt like jumping! She bit her lip and tried to remain calm, as Papyrus ran his hands along her flesh. “IS THAT OKAY…?” Papyrus asked, trying not to press too hard. He didn’t want to hurt her.   
“Yeah. That’s good.” Undyne answered. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed what felt like a very light massage. He was really focusing on her muscles… He hadn’t even made it past her shoulders yet; he was exploring every muscle on her neck and shoulders as if they fascinated him. They probably did… He didn’t have these, did he? Maybe this was fun for Papyrus, to explore something new… It was fun for her, anyway.   
“THIS PART FEELS HARDER.” Papyrus commented, pushing his thumb into a knot in her neck. “IS THAT BONE? I DIDN’T THINK YOUR SKELETON WAS ANY DIFFERENT TO ME.”   
“It’s not. It’s probably a knot.” Undyne answered. “My helmet gives me killer knots there.”   
“A KNOT?” Papyrus frowned. “WHAT’S THAT?”   
“It’s when your muscles get tied together – they can be painful.” Undyne shrugged. “You get used to it, though.”   
“YOU CAN’T FIX IT?” Papyrus questioned.   
“Yeah, you can massage them out.” Undyne answered. “If you press it right – **fuck**!” She cried out in pain when Papyrus unexpectedly dove his finger straight into the knot in her neck, immediately tearing the trapped fibres apart.   
“SORRY!” Papyrus gasped. “I DIDN’T MEAN TO MAKE IT WORSE!”   
“It’s okay, I think you fixed it…” Undyne mumbled, rubbing her neck. She rotated her head, stretching out her neck. “Thanks…”  
“FIXING IT HURTS?” Papyrus blinked.   
“Yeah… it can do.” Undyne answered. She looked up at him, and grinned. “Thanks, though. It feels better now.”   
“OH.” Papyrus smiled back. “GOOD.” 

He returned his hands to her flesh, and began to massage her neck and shoulders, pressing his fingers into knots here and there. Huh… he’d never noticed this about Undyne before. She had a lot of knots! But then, she always did wear that heavy armour… and she trained a lot. From what little Papyrus had heard about muscles, they could be overworked. He’d never realised how lucky he was not to have them. He kind of felt bad for her… But, he was here now! He could unknot Undyne whenever she needed it! As always, The Great Papyrus would save the day!   
“That’s good.” Undyne smiled, her eyes closed as he worked his way down her back. He seemed pretty confident now… He was really focused on fixing her. That was the great thing about Papyrus; he was always so keen to help others, and he put so much focus and dedication into his work. He was really dependable.   
“UNDYNE…” Papyrus uttered, gazing down at her. “YOU’RE REALLY BEAUTIFUL, YOU KNOW. ALL OF YOU.”   
“… Thanks.” Undyne mumbled, suddenly feeling shy, and she lowered her eyes.   
“DON’T GO QUIET.” Papyrus said. He wrapped his arms around her front, and pulled her into a hug, resting his skull against her cheek. “I MEAN IT. I THINK YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL.”   
“Haha.” Undyne smiled. “I know you mean it.” She moved her head a little, and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I love ya, Papyrus.”   
“I LOVE YOU TOO.” Papyrus replied, and tightened his hug. 

They remained like that for a moment. Papyrus had his eyes closed, grazing his fingertips across her body. Her skin felt so good… He slid his hands round to her back again, and massaged her hips. Wowie… she was something. Every part of her was nice to touch, and he could feel her hip bones again… that was really nice. He liked feeling those. Undyne bit her lip, and leaned back against him. She didn’t really think much about it; it just felt kind of natural now… She moved her lips up to his mouth, and kissed him. Papyrus held his skull against her, his hands stroking her sides. Then, in his relaxed state… he decided to try something, more out of curiosity than anything else. Undyne had done this to him before, so maybe she liked it… He moved his skull down to her neck, somewhat nervously. He wasn’t sure exactly how much pressure to use, and he was a little worried he’d hurt her.

Undyne’s cheeks burned as Papyrus placed his teeth on her neck, and softly bit her. He couldn’t kiss her neck the way she’d kissed his, but he licked it a little, to try and imitate what she’d done to him. His soul quickened in his chest; Undyne could feel it beating against her back. It was going faster… He was nervous.   
“That’s good.” She whispered, attempting to reassure him. She knew he must be panicking right now; this was new for him. She didn’t want him to feel unnerved.   
“O-OKAY.” Papyrus uttered. He decided to be brave, and bit her again. She leaned back against him, causing him to stumble back against the cubicle wall. He took her with him, and he bit her once more. He wasn’t sure what else to do… but she seemed to like it. She stroked his skull in appreciation, and turned her head to expose her neck to him. Wowie… okay. So… this is what they were doing now. Papyrus nuzzled his mouth against her skin, his hands gliding up her body to touch her breasts, because she’d seemed to like that too. He moved clumsily, but he remembered how she’d responded on the sofa. He remembered she liked this kind of pressure on her breasts, and she liked them to be held in this way… Undyne moaned a little under his touch, which freaked Papyrus out at first. He thought maybe he’d done something wrong, until she immediately raised her lips to kiss him. She kissed him passionately, which made his soul pound even harder against his ribs. He wanted her to touch it. Suddenly, he had this urge for her to… If he could just turn her around, she could reach…

Papyrus gently started to push against Undyne’s hips, hoping it would all go smoothly, but then she looked at him in confusion. Curses! She thought he wanted to stop! “NO!” Papyrus protested. “IT’S OKAY, JUST… UM…” He swallowed nervously, slightly embarrassed. “CAN YOU… UH…”

Undyne looked down at Papyrus’s hand. He was touching his ribcage, just above his soul. Oh… right. She grinned at him wickedly, and eagerly nodded.   
“Sure.” Undyne purred. She pushed him back against the shower cubicle, and slid her hand up his spine. She placed her hand on his soul, and he immediately reacted by closing his eyes. He place his arms around her waist, and pulled her against him. Undyne moved her lips up to Papyrus’s mouth. They kissed, for a short moment… before Undyne felt something against her. Haha. That didn’t take long. “Pap…” She breathed. “It’s… back.”   
“YEAH…” Papyrus uttered, looking down at his penis. “NYEH HEH! UNDYNE, YOU MADE IT COME BACK!”   
“Do you still want to… try it?” Undyne asked.   
“OF COURSE I DO.” Papyrus grinned. “UH - -” His eyes widened a little and he flinched when Undyne placed her hand on his organ.   
“… That okay?” Undyne asked, curiously trailing her hand down its length. Huh… she’d never seen a real one before. She’d never touched one… It felt kind of like his soul, like it was made from the same material… or tissue, whatever it was. It was kind of silky and slippery, even more so under the water.   
“Y-YES…” Papyrus breathed in answer to her question. He closed his eyes and buried his skull into her neck, trailing his fingers up and down her spine in appreciation. This was… really nice. He had no idea touching it could feel so… satisfying! He’d never tried touching it before, he just ignored it until it went away. How did Undyne know what to do…?  
“Okay.” Undyne pulled her hand away, before Papyrus could ask where she’d learned that stuff. Alphys didn’t have one, right…? “Let’s go.” Undyne looked up at Papyrus, waiting for him to agree.   
“OKAY.” Papyrus grinned.

He shut the water off, and stepped outside to grab a towel. “HERE.” He tossed a towel over to Undyne, taking a second one for himself. He watched her dry herself… it was fun to see. He liked the way the water disappeared from her skin, and then her hair… it went kind of frizzy when she scrubbed it with the towel, which was fascinating to watch. Undyne’s hair was normally so straight, but now it was kind of messy… She ran her fingers through it, attempting to brush it back to normal.   
“I don’t suppose you have a hairdryer?” Undyne asked, not expecting him to say yes.   
“NO… SORRY.” Papyrus answered. “BUT I LIKE IT THAT COLOUR.”   
“Haha! Sorry.” Undyne smirked. “When it dries it’ll go lighter again.”   
“THAT’S OKAY. I LIKE THAT COLOUR AS WELL.” Papyrus smiled. He finished drying himself off, and looked at her. “UH… DO YOU WANT TO DO IT IN MY ROOM…? IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE IN A BED, RIGHT?”   
“Yeah, we can start there.” Undyne sniggered. That was cute. He thought it had to be in a bed? Well, that was more comfortable… but Undyne and Alphys used to do it anywhere. Well… once they got more confident, at least. She wrapped her hair up in her towel, which seemed to fascinate Papyrus even more. He stared at the towel as if she’d just grown a second head, and Undyne couldn’t help but laugh. “Hahaha! Papyrus, you’ve seriously never seen anybody do this before?”   
“UNDYNE – YOU’RE LITERALLY THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW WITH HAIR.” Papyrus said. “I MEAN THERE’S METTATON, BUT… I NEVER DID THIS WITH METTATON.”   
_“I still don’t know if Alphys did.”_ Undyne thought to herself. She’d always kind of wondered why Alphys made Mettaton so good-looking… Meh. Whatever. Undyne looked at Papyrus. “Okay, so uh… Let’s go.”   
“OKAY.” Papyrus grabbed the condom out of the sink, and moved closer to Undyne. He smiled at her, and took hold of her hand. “THIS WAY, MA’AM.”


	5. Doing It

Undyne gigged a little as he guided her to his room, as if she didn’t know where it was! She’d hung out in there a thousand times, and it had never really felt like a big thing… Now it was different though. Now was… the real thing. They were about to do what couples normally did in the bedroom… She was nervous. Nervous, and excited. She was more concerned with how Papyrus would react… Undyne knew she’d have to do most of the work, she didn’t mind that, but… she was well aware that it was a big thing for Papyrus, with a lot of new feelings. The guy didn’t even know he had a penis before today, and now he was about to have his first orgasm! Well… hopefully, anyway. Undyne grew more nervous as she started to wonder… would she be able to satisfy him? What if he didn’t like it? What if she was too rough? She should be gentle…? But Papyrus was a tough guy, what if she was too gentle and he got bored? **Fuck** there was so much to consider! This was terrifying!

They stepped into Papyrus’s room, and he gestured towards the bed. “UH… LADIES FIRST.” He uttered nervously. That wasn’t why he’d wanted her to get on the bed first. He was a pretty chivalrous guy who liked to be polite to everyone, but… really, right now, he was just trying to postpone this a little. He was scared. He’d been fine in the bathroom, but now that they were here he’d lost his nerve. Undyne had done it before… maybe not with a guy, but she still had more experience than him. What if she found him boring…? Or what if he hurt her? Alphys didn’t have a penis, right? So what if Undyne didn’t like them? What if she decided she wanted someone with boobs? Papyrus didn’t know if he could get those…

He watched as Undyne climbed onto the bed, and she looked at him. He was just standing there… awkwardly. Crap. He was losing his nerve again. If she didn’t do something soon, he’d lose his erection. Uh… okay. Okay. She had to take the lead here. She had to do something!  
“Come on.” Undyne smiled. “It’s alright. If you want to stop at any point, that’s fine.”  
“I – I KNOW.” Papyrus nodded, becoming a little embarrassed. Curses! She could tell he was nervous! He didn’t want her to think he didn’t want to do this – he did! He was just… not sure he’d be as good as she was used to. But she had to know that, right? She knew it was his first time; she couldn’t really be expecting that much, right…? Well… hopefully not. Papyrus cleared his throat, and joined her on the bed.

Undyne took the condom from him, and removed it from its packaging.  
“Okay…” She uttered, and looked at Papyrus. “Lie on your back.”  
“THAT’S IT?” Papyrus frowned, looking in doubt at the tiniest thing in the world. How was that going to stop her getting pregnant? What was it even made of anyway? It looked like a deflated balloon!  
“Yeah.” Undyne sniggered. “It just rolls on. Like this.” She placed her hand on Papyrus’s organ, which made him tense slightly. Undyne looked at him. “You okay?” She asked.  
“YEAH – I’M FINE.” Papyrus insisted. “UH… CARRY ON. IT’S NICE.”  
“Okay…” Undyne smiled a little, forcing herself to stay calm. She could sense how nervous he was. She didn’t want to seem nervous too; she didn’t want to scare him. If he saw her being calm and not treating it like a big deal, then maybe he’d relax…

She stroked her hand up and down his length, attempting to sooth him. “You okay, Pap?” She smiled.  
“Y-YEAH.” Papyrus closed his eyes, his teeth grinding together slightly and his fingers lightly gripping the bed. “I…” He swallowed. “I LIKE THAT.”  
“Good.” Undyne leaned forward, and planted a kiss on his mouth. “If you want me to stop –”  
“UNDYNE…” Papyrus laughed a little. “NYEH HEH… IT’S OKAY. I’LL TELL YOU IF I DON’T LIKE IT. I PROMISE.”  
“Alright.” Undyne smirked, reassured. Maybe he was braver than she’d imagined. He always was keen to try new things. She continued stroking him for a moment more, until she was satisfied that he’d relaxed, and then she took the condom and expertly rolled it out along his length.  
“HUH.” Papyrus opened his eyes, and watched curiously. “SO WHAT DOES THAT DO?” He asked.  
“It catches the sperm.” Undyne answered. “That’s the stuff that’ll get me pregnant.”  
“YOU UH… YOU DID THAT PRETTY EASILY.” Papyrus commented, looking at her. “DID ALPHYS HAVE SPERM? I THOUGHT ONLY GUYS HAD IT.”  
“Uh… yeah. Alphys didn’t have it…” Undyne’s face darkened, and she awkwardly cleared her throat. “But uh… she liked to put condoms on our dildos. It make it feel more real to her…”  
“WHAT’S A DILDO?”  
“Uh…” Undyne’s cheeks darkened even more. “It’s… it’s like a fake penis. That you uh… you use, when you don’t have a real one…”  
“I THOUGHT ALPHYS’S TAIL WOULD BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR THAT –”  
“Okay!” Undyne barked, her entire face now bright red. “Is thinking about me and my ex getting you off? Because that’s not what we’re supposed to be doing here!”  
“SORRY, UNDYNE!” Papyrus protested, holding his hands up in defence. “I WAS JUST – I’VE NEVER HEARD OF THIS STUFF BEFORE! IT’S INTERESTING.”  
“It’s private.” Undyne growled. Truthfully, she wasn’t annoyed. Not for that reason, anyway. She didn’t _really_ mind him asking about this stuff, she knew he wasn’t asking in any kind of seedy way, but… she was trying to have sex with Papyrus! She didn’t need to think about all the stuff she used to get up to with Alphys! Some of that wasn’t all that fun for Undyne!  
“I’M SORRY.” Papyrus spoke sincerely “I DIDN’T MEAN TO UPSET YOU.”  
“… It’s fine.” Undyne sighed. “You didn’t.” 

She leaned forward and kissed him reassuringly, and smiled when she felt his hands on her back. He was stroking her, running his fingers along her spine. It felt good. Undyne opened her mouth to extend their kiss, arching her back up to Papyrus’s fingers as he ran his hands down her body. He brushed his hands down her side, along her hips… and onto her butt. Then, without really thinking, he started to squeeze her. It tickled! Undyne flinched a little under his grasp, against her will.  
“SORRY.” Papyrus said, immediately pulling his hands away. “I… JUST LIKED THE SHAPE.”  
“It’s okay.” Undyne answered. “It’s good. Do it again.”  
“NYEH HEH.” Papyrus grinned. “OKAY.” He placed his hands back on her butt, and squeezed. He liked how it felt… It was so foreign to him, and fun to explore. This part was different to the rest of Undyne. It was firm and toned, like the rest of Undyne’s skin, but it was a huge hunk of flesh, with no bones or other parts in the way. There was… more to feel, and Papyrus liked to feel Undyne’s flesh. He liked her skin and her muscles, and this part of her had a lot. It was his favourite part of her now. That, and her stomach – he liked the way her abs felt. But then, he liked her breasts as well… they were the softest part of her. Hm… actually… maybe he didn’t have a favourite part of Undyne. He liked all of Undyne!  
“Lie down.” Undyne purred, planting a kiss on his neck.  
“OH – OKAY.” Papyrus nodded, and lay down. Wowie. He felt nervous again. Okay… So… this was it? They were going to start… the sex. Okay. Okay, well he had no idea what to do, so he was just going to lie here and follow her instructions. He thought back to the books he’d read; they were mostly books on how to satisfy a woman. Honestly, he’d had no idea what the book was talking about. It was naming all these different parts on the female body that he had no idea what they were. He’d done breasts and nipples, that was okay… then there was… oh! Right! Papyrus totally forgot about that! The ultimate way to satisfy a woman! “DID YOU BRING YOUR CLITORIS?”  
“Wh-What!” Undyne choked, her eyes almost popping out of her skull. What the hell! Where did that come from!  
“I READ A BOOK THAT SAID THE BEST WAY TO SATISFY A WOMAN IS TO USE HER CLITORIS.” Papyrus explained. “UM… IT SAID I SHOULD LICK IT.” He frowned slightly. “I’LL BE HONEST, I DON’T KNOW WHAT IT IS, BUT IF YOU BROUGHT YOURS WITH YOU… I CAN LICK IT? I MEAN… I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU’D BE HAPPY WITH THAT. I’D GO BERSERK IF SOMEBODY LICKED MY ROBOT COLLECTION, EVEN YOU UNDYNE. BUT –”  
“Okay!” Undyne cried, putting an **immediate** stop to this conversation. Her heart was racing. This was so embarrassing! He didn’t know _anything_! “It’s not an object, it’s part of my body!” Undyne protested. “But… listen – let’s just have sex first, okay? Then we’ll… move onto that.”  
“BUT… WILL YOU BE SATISFIED WITH SEX?” Papyrus asked. “I READ THAT WOMEN FIND IT HARDER THAN MEN TO… ORGASM? THAT’S THE GOAL, RIGHT?”  
“Yeah…” Undyne sniggered, charmed by his innocence. He was so damn cute! “It’s fine, Pap. I want to have sex. I like it, and I like you. So… you don’t have to worry about foreplay.”  
“WHAT’S FOREPLAY?” Papyrus asked.  
“Oh my God…” Undyne sighed. This was exhausting! Didn’t he just say he’d read about sex? How did he not know what foreplay was? “It’s, uh… getting in the mood.” Undyne answered. “But…” She looked at him, and a dark blush formed on her cheeks as she smirked at him, somewhat shyly. “After that shower, I’m already kind of wet…”  
“OH – SORRY! I DIDN’T REALISE!” Papyrus gasped. “I COULD GO GET YOU ANOTHER TOWEL?”

_Sigh_. Undyne groaned inwardly. This was so difficult. He was totally clueless! But… as frustrating as it was… she had to admit, it was kind of cute. … So long as he wasn’t going to be like this every time! That would get pretty boring pretty fast. Still, though… it was sweet that he was so concerned about her. Undyne loved Papyrus.  
“Papyrus…” Undyne leaned forward, and nuzzled his neck. “It’s fine, Bonehead. I… I feel great. I want to do this. Do you…?”  
“YES!” Papyrus nodded. “ABSOLUTELY…” He rubbed his skull against her cheek, and his hands stroked her butt again. He loved how it felt! “JUST… TELL ME HOW.”  
“Okay.” Undyne smiled. “I’ll do the work. You just lay back and… try to enjoy yourself.”  
“NO – UNDYNE, THAT’S NOT FAIR!” Papyrus insisted. “I DON’T WANT TO BE LAZY!”  
“Well, you can do the work next time.” Undyne smirked. “I’ll hold you to it!”  
“OKAY…” Papyrus smiled a little, relaxing. “SO… WHERE DOES IT GO? INTO YOUR ‘VAGINA’, RIGHT?”  
“Haha!” Undyne laughed. “Yeah! Right here.” She spread her legs slightly, and pointed down. “See?” She tilted her hips, to show Papyrus her opening.  
“WHAT?” Papyrus frowned in confusion, staring at her. He didn’t get it… Was he just being dumb? “I… I CAN’T SEE ANYTHING.” Papyrus said. “THERE’S JUST A TINY LITTLE HOLE.”  
“Yeah – that’s where it goes.” Undyne replied.  
“ _ **WHAT**_!”

Papyrus crawled back against the bed, suddenly panicking. “UNDYNE – THERE’S NO WAY IT’LL FIT IN THERE!”  
“Yes it will!” Undyne protested. “Trust me –”  
“NO, I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT TRUST YOU ON THIS!” Papyrus cried. “THAT HOLE IS TINY, IF IT GOES IN THERE IT’LL BREAK YOUR LEGS OFF!”  
“Papyrus, it won’t!” Undyne yelled, through suppressed laughter. He looked terrified all of a sudden! It was hilarious! “It stretches!”  
“THERE’S NO WAY IT’LL STRETCH ENOUGH!” Papyrus insisted. “IF I PUT IT IN THERE I’LL KILL YOU!”  
“ _ **Hahahaha**_!” Undyne erupted into laughter. “Papyrus, trust me – you’re not that big! You should have seen some of the dildos Alphys and I used – **they** could have killed me!”  
“WH-WHAT…?” Papyrus whimpered, his eyes widening. “THIS ISN’T THE BIGGEST THING YOU’VE HAD UP THERE…?”  
“Nah! You’ll be fine!” Undyne grinned. “It has to stretch – it’s supposed to shoot out a baby, right?”  
“ _ **THAT’S**_ WHERE BABIES COME OUT?” Papyrus screamed. “YOU MEAN – JUST LIKE THAT?”  
“Uh… yeah.” Undyne nodded, a little taken aback at how surprised he was. Surely he’d learned this in school? “You didn’t know…?”  
“YEAH, BUT I THOUGHT – I MEAN, DOESN’T IT GET ANY BIGGER?” Papyrus gasped. “I THOUGHT BEING PREGNANT MADE WOMEN GET BIGGER!”  
“Yeah, but not the hole!” Undyne protested. “That stays the same size.”  
“DOESN’T CHILDBIRTH HURT?” Papyrus cried.  
“Yeah, apparently – **Papyrus**!” Undyne barked, suddenly feeling impatient as she became more aware of how off-topic they were going. “It’ll be fine, okay? If it hurts I’ll stop, I promise!”  
“DO YOU REALLY PROMISE?” Papyrus pleaded.  
“Yes.”  
“REALLY REALLY?” Papyrus pressed on, incredibly concerned for Undyne’s wellbeing. “EVEN IF YOU THINK I’M ENJOYING MYSELF, DO YOU ABSOLUTELY PROMISE TO STOP IF IT HURTS?”  
“ _Yes_!” Undyne hissed. “I promise not to give a crap about you, if I want to stop I’ll stop! _**Okay**_?”  
“… K.” Papyrus mumbled reluctantly. “SO LONG AS YOU PROMISE…”

Undyne sighed, and then giggled a little. She didn’t know how to feel! She was so frustrated she felt like smashing in his skull, and on the other hand… it was so sweet how worried about her he was. Nobody ever worried about her that way before… It kind of felt different, to not be the invincible hero for once… Maybe Undyne could get used to it. Once in a while. She couldn’t see herself liking it all the time, it would drive her nuts! Anyway. Finally settling back into the mood, Undyne climbed on top of Papyrus and pushed him onto his back.  
“Just… be quiet.” She instructed, and giggled again when Papyrus nodded in silent response. Okay… time to do this.

Undyne started by kissing his mouth. That part was easy; they were used to that now. She ran his tongue along the depths of his mouth, keenly greeted by Papyrus’s. Her hands made their way up his ribcage, up his spine… She stroked his soul with confidence, encouraged by the firmness of Papyrus’s grip on her butt. He held onto her harder when she touched his soul; the strength of his grip was exhilarating. Did he even realise how hard he was squeezing? Undyne liked it. She massaged his soul in appreciation, and he pushed his chest towards her, urging her to carry on… It was relaxing. Knowing he was enjoying himself made Undyne a little less nervous. Actually… she wasn’t nervous at all anymore. They both wanted this. It felt right. She pulled her lips away from his mouth, causing Papyrus to groan a little. He didn’t want her to leave. Undyne giggled, and quickly placed her lips back on his skull. She kissed his cheek, and travelled down to his neck… She bit him softly, along his neck and collarbone, and then she felt the towel being removed from her hair.  
“IT’S DRY NOW, RIGHT?” Papyrus uttered, explaining himself. Her hair wasn’t totally dry yet… but he hadn’t really been sure if it would be. He just wanted to see it, and touch it. He could only imagine what it would feel like. Papyrus stroked her hair fondly, and a wide smile spread across his skull as he became well and truly enchanted by the silky feel of it in his fingers. It had such a beautiful feeling. So soft and smooth… “… IT’S PRETTY.”  
“Thanks…” Undyne mumbled against his bones, humbled by the compliment. She trailed her lips down his ribcage… then she stopped. Huh. Should she… kiss his soul? Would that be too much…? She approached it cautiously… She felt him tense, which made her wonder whether or not she should just go past it. He was holding her hair, though… He wasn’t allowing her to move. So Undyne braved it, and placed her lips on his soul.

Papyrus didn’t say anything. He hissed, and flinched, causing Undyne to almost pull away before he pushed his ribcage towards her. She place her lips on his soul again, softly at first. Then she felt his hands glide down her back, and round to her front, onto her breasts. He squeezed them, and stroked them.  
“I… I LIKE THAT.” Papyrus breathed. “IT’S NICE.” He exhaled deeply, letting out a soft moan as she kissed his soul. He raised his hips up to her… He only half realised he was doing it. Something in his body remembered how he’d enjoyed her touching his length, and he stroked it against her body, trying to simulate the feeling. She didn’t seem to mind. She pushed back, grinding her hips against him. It felt good… He really enjoyed it, actually. Was this sex? But… he didn’t put it in the hole yet…

Undyne pulled her lips away from Papyrus’s soul, much to his dismay. He looked up at her, his cheeks flushed as she sat above him, gazing down at him.  
“Ready…?” Undyne uttered. Papyrus just nodded. He wanted her to keep touching him. He didn’t really care what she did; everything she’d done so far felt good. He trusted that whatever she did next would be just as wonderful. He watched curiously as Undyne positioned herself above his penis… and he felt nervous again. Just seeing her raise her hips above him, and lower that tiny little hole onto him… Oh, no! No, no! How could she say it wouldn’t hurt? He was about to kill her, he was certain of it! Oh crap! Papyrus started to panic, suddenly worried that it was all about to go wrong. Crap crap crap crap crap –

_Gasp_. Papyrus’s eyes widened, and he dug his nails into the bed. It felt… warm. Suddenly there was an overwhelming warmth surrounding his length. He looked between Undyne’s legs; he could see the base of his member, and then… just her. He couldn’t see his penis anymore. Was it really up there? Inside her? But… she wasn’t screaming in agony or anything. She was biting her lip though, and she had her eyes closed… Was she in pain?  
“A-ARE YOU OKAY?” Papyrus nervously asked.  
“Mm!” Undyne quickly answered. She opened her eyes and looked at him, then she leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as she rocked her hips on him… W-Wow. Wowie, that felt… different. Papyrus closed his eyes, his nails digging into Undyne’s back. He didn’t notice he was doing it at first, and as soon as he did he removed his hands from her, worried that he might pierce her lovely skin. She refused to let him go, though. As soon as she felt Papyrus remove his hands from her body she grabbed them and put them on her butt, figuring he liked that part of her.  
“NYEH…” Papyrus uttered a short, awkward laugh as a light blush swept across his face. He buried his face in her neck and caressed her buttocks, assuming it was what she wanted. Was this okay? Was the pressure okay? Did she like to be squeezed hard, or soft, or… did she not mind? He probably wouldn’t mind, if it was her doing it to him. That was… if he had buttocks. He didn’t mind how she touched his bones; just as long as she was touching him he was happy. So… he went with that. He massaged her flesh in his hands, feeling it as much as he wanted. She seemed to like it. She slid her hands up and down his body, kissing him passionately as she caressed his soul. Wowie… this felt good. He had no idea he could make his penis feel like this! He was sort of relieved it was a penis though, and not some kind of tumour. So… whenever it appeared, did that mean he wanted to have sex? That would make sense, because it appeared when he thought about Undyne… and having sex with Undyne was really good! How did his body know that? It was a lot smarter than Papyrus had originally thought. She felt… incredible. She was so warm, and there was a tightness around him… She kept squeezing his length – which felt good as well. He had no idea how the hell she was doing it, but he liked it. She was… really good at this. Considering she’d never used a real penis before…  
“You okay?” Undyne breathed.  
“YES.” Papyrus answered in a hiss, burying his face in the softness of her breasts. He could hear her heartbeat… It was fast. As fast as his soul. That was comforting.

Undyne moved her hands to the back of Papyrus’s skull, holding him against her as she rocked on his body. This was better than she’d expected. She always thought a real penis would feel different, but… this was a different kind of different. It was a little warmer, but that wasn’t it… Maybe it was just because it was Papyrus. It felt intimate. He was inside her… He was touching her, and kissing her… and he liked feeling her! That was the best thing about it. He wasn’t moving much. He was too busy exploring all these new sensations; he was too busy trying to touch her in a way that would make her happy. He moved his hips a little, though. As he got more used to it, he placed his hands upon Undyne’s hips to steady himself, and he pushed up into her. Slowly, at first. He was being cautious.  
“That’s it.” Undyne breathed, encouraging him to push more. “Like that.”  
“LIKE THIS?” Papyrus looked at her questioningly, pushing his hips up to her as hard as he could.  
“Y-Yeah.” Undyne gasped, her nails scraping against the back of his skull. Fuck, he was a fast learner… How did he know she liked it hard? It took Alphys so long to stop being gentle! “Harder.” Undyne hissed.  
“L-LIKE THIS?”  
“Yeah…” Undyne whimpered, her face twisting in bliss. She scrunched her eyes shut and let out a moan, tightening her grip on Papyrus. “Pap…”  
“ARE YOU OKAY –”  
“ _ **Don’t slow down**_!” Undyne yelled fiercely, almost making Papyrus jump up in fright.  
“OKAY!” He cried, his soul racing. Jeez! He’d just slowed a little – he thought she was in pain! How was he supposed to know she liked getting stuff shoved up her at a high speed? It seemed so violent! But Undyne was pretty violent… and this was good. Great, actually… So long as she liked it. Papyrus panted, burying his face against her neck. Yeah… this was good. This was so good. He dug his nails into Undyne’s flesh, softly biting her neck in an attempt to contain himself under this newfound bliss. It backfired. Undyne moaned in appreciation and bit him back, which only heightened Papyrus’s enjoyment. He couldn’t handle this… It was driving him crazy! He felt funny. He wanted to go faster, but when he did it only made it worse. He liked the feeling, but… wowie… he didn’t want it to end. It was so good, being inside her body. Being close to her, and having her touch his soul… He loved her. That was what Papyrus felt the most. That, and… heat. He started to feel hot. He was breathless… he couldn’t move rhythmically. “U-UNDYNE…” Papyrus whimpered into her breasts, his nails digging so deep into her skin it made her hiss. She held onto him tightly, showering his neck with kisses as she stroked his soul. “U-UN…” Papyrus tried to speak. He wanted to ask her what was happening. He felt shaky. All of a sudden, he felt this overwhelming warmth, and an elation he’d never experienced before. He let out a moan, his eyes scrunched tight. Something was happening to him. He felt good. So crazily good. He felt an intense heat; an immense euphoria… and then he felt warm, and fuzzy. His movements had slowed; he didn’t realise it at first. He only noticed when Undyne stopped rocking, and he felt her muscles clamp around him once more. He could hear her breathing against him; he could feel her panting on his neck. Was that it…? Was it over…?  
“Did you finish…?” 

Undyne planted a soft kiss on Papyrus’s cheek, and nuzzled his skull, awaiting his response. She’d felt him climax. That had been… weird. She’d never felt that before; dildos didn’t typically have sperm. She’d felt it… go into her. It was kind of freaky…  
“I… I DON’T KNOW.” Papyrus breathed. He looked at her. “HOW CAN I TELL?”  
“Did it feel good?” Undyne asked.  
“UH… YEAH. I MEAN – THE WHOLE THING WAS GOOD.” Papyrus answered.  
“It didn’t get better at the end?”  
“Y-YEAH… I GUESS.” Papyrus said. “I… I WASN’T REALLY PAYING ATTENTION.”  
“Haha.” Undyne laughed a little. “Don’t worry. The first one was weird for me as well.”  
“I WAS JUST CONCENTRATING ON YOU…” Papyrus admitted. “I DIDN’T WANT TO HURT YOU… I WAS MOVING REALLY FAST!”  
“Yeah, I know.” Undyne grinned. “I liked it.” 

She climbed off him, and looked down at his member, which was starting to fade a little. Ew… that was a problem. Would the condom just fall onto the bed? They had to grab it fast! “Let me take this off.” Undyne said, and began to roll the condom off him. Papyrus looked down out of interest, and his eyes widened.  
“OH MY GOD!” He screamed, suddenly sounding panicked. “UNDYNE – I THINK YOU MELTED ME!”  
“What?” Undyne frowned.  
“I – I KNEW IT WAS WARM, BUT – **LOOK**!” Papyrus cried. “IT’S LIQUEFIED!”  
“ _ **Ahahahahaha**_!” Undyne burst out laughing. “This isn’t you, Bonehead! This is your sperm!”  
“M-MY SPERM?” Still wide-eyed, Papyrus looked at the used condom. What, so… that stuff in there… that had come out of him?  
“Yeah.” Undyne nodded. “It’s supposed to look like this.” She said, and then paused. “… I mean… I guess. I never saw sperm before.”  
“SO – THAT’S JUST… A BAG OF BODILY FLUID?” Papyrus blinked.  
“Uh…” Undyne sweat dropped, looking down at the condom. “… Yeah.”

Papyrus paused for a moment, and then gagged.  
“WELL, GET RID OF IT!” He cried. “IT’S DISGUSTING!”  
“Yeah – I know, right?” Undyne gasped. “Where’s your trash can?”  
“WHA – NO, DON’T LEAVE IT IN THE HOUSE! WE’RE NOT SANS!” Papyrus barked. “THROW IT OUTSIDE!”  
“Wha – onto the snow?” Undyne protested. “What if it lands on somebody!”  
“NO – I MEAN THE - - HERE!” Papyrus jumped off the bed, and made his way over to his bedroom window. “COME HERE!” 

He waited for Undyne to join him, and he looked out of the window, at the wheelie bins below. He used his magic to open the lid, and pointed. “THROW IT DOWN THERE.”  
“Okay.” Undyne shrugged, and hurled the used tool down at the bins. “Ha!” She grinned triumphantly when it landed right in the centre. “Bullseye!”  
“YEAH…” Papyrus mumbled, shutting the bin in disgust. That was gross…

They stood for a moment, staring at the closed wheelie bins, thinking about what they’d just done. Wow… So… that was it. That was really… it. “WE… HAD SEX.” Papyrus mumbled.  
“Yeah…” Undyne looked at him. “How do you feel?”  
“… I DON’T KNOW.” Papyrus shrugged. “I’M GLAD WE DID IT. I MEAN – IT WAS FUN.” He looked at her. “WAS IT FUN FOR YOU?”  
“Yeah.” Undyne smiled. “Couldn’t you tell?”  
“DID YOU DO AN ORGASM?”  
“Uh… well…” Undyne shifted awkwardly. “No… But that’s okay – I would have, but uh… you… finished a little too fast…”  
“OH…” Papyrus mumbled, feeling guilty. He hadn’t satisfied her… “SORRY…”  
“No – it’s okay!” Undyne insisted. “It was really good! It’s not always about orgasming, you know. Sometimes it’s just nice to do it. You know, like it’s a big hug.”  
“YEAH… I GUESS.” Papyrus said. Undyne smiled at him reassuringly, and placed a kiss on his mouth.  
“I love you, Papyrus.” She spoke.  
“I LOVE YOU TOO.” Papyrus smiled back. He gazed at her for a moment, staring down at her beautiful body. She sure was pretty…

_Shiver_. Undyne placed her arms across her chest, covering her nipples. Huh. That was weird. Papyrus didn’t know Undyne felt the cold. “YOU’RE COLD?” He questioned.  
“Just on my boobs. They’re not that strong.” Undyne answered. “It’s pretty annoying.”  
“OH…” Papyrus uttered. “WELL…” He moved closer to her, and his eyes twinkled excitedly. “IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN GET BACK IN BED. I’LL WARM THEM UP FOR YOU.”  
“Sounds good.” Undyne smirked back. “Hey, uh…” She blushed a little, and looked away shyly. “Maybe you could… meet my clitoris.”  
“OH – WOWIE!” Papyrus beamed excitedly. “THAT SOUNDS COOL! I’D LOVE TO MEET IT!”  
“Haha…” Undyne blushed again, and giggled. “Come on, Bonehead. You wanna learn a sixty-nine?”  
“WHA!” Papyrus’s eyes widened, and he suddenly looked incredibly worried. “U-UNDYNE… LISTEN – I… I’D LIKE HAVE SEX WITH YOU AGAIN, BUT UH… I DON’T THINK I HAVE THE ENERGY TO DO IT SIXTY-NINE TIMES. AND… I DON’T THINK SANS WOULD HAVE THAT MANY CONDOMS. UNLESS WE CAN RE-USE THEM…?”  
“Nah, we can’t. It’s just one use.” Undyne sniggered. “Never mind. But hey – don’t worry about the condoms. I think I should just go on the pill.”  
“WHAT’S THE PILL?”  
“Oh my God, Papyrus!” Undyne wailed. “Just – shut up and come keep me warm!”  
“OKAY!” Papyrus grinned excitedly, and allowed Undyne to lead him back to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a unique experience. I have to admit, I like Undyrus, and I write lemons, but I NEVER thought I'd ever write an Undyrus lemon. I hope it was realistic, that was what I was going for... and I hope it wasn't overly explicit, I tried to avoid writing anything too crude. Anyway! I'll probably never write anything like this again, but I did really enjoy writing it all the same. I just love these two! So please, leave your feedback as it would be very much appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> N.B. I will upload the full continuous version on my DA for anyone who wants to read it like that.


End file.
